Seer Unseen
by Kittyfantaztico
Summary: Harry is given a chance to reshape his destiny and save the world that he loves, but all gifts come with a price.
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer: As much as I would love to own Harry…I don't. Sad, I know. **_

_**Summery: Harry is given a chance to reshape his destiny and save the world that he loves, but all gifts come with a price. _**_

Harry felt his heart lurch in his chest. _Why?_ This was all wrong. This was supposed to be over. Screams of agony came from all sides, fires lit the night sparingly, and spells flashed through the trees. _Merlin, what have I done?_ _Please…_ "Point me Draco Malfoy!" His wand spun wildly in his hand. No. Not his wand. His wand had burnt up. This was Tom's. This was all that was left of the creature that had destroyed his life. The creature that had single handedly set the world on fire. The wild spinning finally stilled and pointed towards the left. Not bothering to so much as light his wand, Harry continued to stumble through the trees. He had to get there. It might already be too late. _Please, God._ Ginny had begged him, Hermione had screamed at his back, but he had left what remained of the light side back in the Great Hall and ran out into the forest anyways. Despite the supposed victory of the light with the death of Voldemort about thirty minutes earlier, there were some who were not ready to stop fighting or surrender. These _people_ still battled in the forest, there were as many werewolves and vampires as humans. It didn't matter. As soon as Harry had realized what was happening, he had run. A gasp of pain a few feet to his left caught his attention. Moon light and distant spell fire glinted off of pale skin and chin length blond hair. Dropping _His_ wand, Harry stumbled forward to kneel beside his fallen rival. His knees sank into the mud.

"Malfoy." He gasped, desperately looking over the other boy's wounds. The Dark Mark twisted and leaking dark magic was visible on his left arm. Harry could almost _feel _it corrupting the other boy's magic, killing him. Harry's chest constricted. He couldn't see much in the poor lighting, only enough to know that the other boy would not last long.

"Potty, you're still alive then?" Draco's voice was a whisper. Harry looked into his dull, gray eyes. They lacked the intensity and life that had always been there. "…looking for you." He coughed, shivering. Harry recognized the signs of prolonged cruciatus exposure. "Needed to see you." His voice was week. Harry could just make out the bruising on his neck. Someone had tried to strangle him. At some point since he had knelt down Harry had started to run his fingers through the other boy's hair. This surprised him but he didn't stop. There was no reason to hide anything anymore.

"Why?" He and Draco had made it a point to avoid each other in battle. An agreement that had never needed to be spoken. They had never spoken of a great many things. A tear leaked out of the blond's eyes. Harry wiped it away, his heart crumbling. "Why?" he asked again.

"Always about you, Potter." Draco gave a sputtering chuckle that turned into a cough. "You wouldn't have me, but it was always about you." Harry felt like he had been punched in the stomach. This was one of those things that they didn't talk about. The looks, the way their magic called out to each other, the times when their arguments turned into just a reason to be near the other. But the time for denials and false faces was gone.

"I know." He whispered, a long suppressed emotion welling up inside of him. And he really did. He ran a finger down the soft skin of his rivals face. How any times had he wanted to do that in school? Draco's face settled into something more peaceful, his hand clutching at Harry's.

"I got you something. Me and Sev we…" his voice broke off.

"What is it?" he asked, willing the other boy to not fade away.

"In my pocket." Draco whispered. He was slipping.

"Draco! Draco!" Harry grabbed his rival's face. "Please, don't!"

Gray eyes opened for what Harry knew was the last time. This was it, there was no more time. Harry softly kissed the lips below him. He tried not to notice that they were wet with tears and blood. Draco sighed as Harry pulled away, a little smile on his face. "Save me, Harry?" Draco asked, still smiling.

Harry was nodding before he even got his mouth to work. "I'll do anything." He promised. It took him a moment to realize that Draco hadn't heard him. He was gone.

The sun was rising over the trees before Harry's sobs subsided and he was coherent enough to realize that he was clutching a dead body. Ignoring his swollen eyes and the tears that were still flowing down his face, Harry reached into Draco's pocket. Paper crunched as his hands closed around a relatively small paper parcel. His trembling fingers fumbled with the paper for a moment before getting it open. Inside were too unrecognizable potions, a lumpy piece of ugly rock, and a letter. He opened the letter. He recognized the two different types of handwriting immediately. Draco and Severus Snape. Harry swallowed as he realized that the potions master was likely dead now as well. All of those with The Mark were dead.

_Dear, Harry_

_I say 'dear' because that's what you are. If you're reading this then I'm probably dead and I can say whatever the hell I want. I never expected to survive. I'm not brave like you, nor am I indestructible. I made my choices and am prepared for the consequences. That's what this letter is. First, I want to tell you that I love you. I love you when you call me Ferret, or punch me, or look at me in disgust. And I love you when you accidentally smile in my direction, even for only a moment. I love you when you pretend to be worse at Quiddich than you actually are so that when you beat me it's not as humiliating. I have loved you, obsessed over you, hated you with a passion, and admired you for seven years. From the time that you smiled at me in that robe shop, to right now. That's something I needed to say. I needed you to know, so that you know that you never were unloved or unwanted. I'm sorry things weren't different. Pretending to hate you was easier, it was a survival instinct. I know that you don't feel the same way. Why would you? But I do ask you for this small favor. Slytherin commerce, you understand. Please do not let me come down this path. Save me. I realize this is unfair to ask, but I hope it appeals to your Gryffindor sensibilities._

_ Always yours, _

_ Draco_

Harry felt the air rush out of his lungs. He couldn't believe it! He had known, or he had thought he had known…but he hadn't suspected this. Not so much. Draco had _loved_ him. The thought had an unreal quality to it. His heart beating wildly, he looked down at the familiar scrunched up writing at the bottom of the parchment. This was handwriting that Harry knew just as well as his own. There were copious amounts of it in one of his favorite books.

_Potter, I am going to pretend I did not just read all that Huffelpuff rubbish. You are probably crying or something ridiculous right now. Put away your tissue and pay attention. The gray potion should be taken first then the red tinged one. After you take them, you should hold The Stone firmly in your hand. It should be quite painful. However, this was the only solution that we could come up with should the worst come to pass and you actually receive this package. Don't Fuck this up._

_ S. Snape _

Had Harry been less exhausted he would have rolled his eyes. Typical! No explanation at all. Had Harry been any less miserable he may have paused before knocking back the first potion. "Git." He muttered as the aftertaste made itself known. It tasted a bit like Hagrid's rock cakes. Harry gripped the ugly rock tightly, took one last look at Draco's letter, and downed the second potion. He barely had time to note, with considerable surprise, that the potion tasted a bit like vanilla before the worst pain he had ever felt flared up his body from the stone. The pain and exhaustion combined, and Harry gladly sank into unconsciousness. _

Pain. Lots of pain. And darkness. Winds that burnt and more pain. He felt battered; nothing had ever been so painful. Not the basilisk venom in his veins or Voldemort's cruciatus or getting sliced up by Wormtail…_nothing_ hurt as bad as this. And it wasn't stopping. It seemed to go on forever. His head felt like it was in the process of exploding. Whimpering and a faint smell of bird reached his senses. Light. Street light? Maybe. His mind shied away from analysis. Eventually, he once again lost consciousness.

It was late the next morning when Harry Potter came awake with a groan. His eyes rested on his room uncomprehendingly. Hedwig hooted at him from her perch. "Huh." He managed to say. Hedwig was dead so it was a little odd to be seeing her. It was also a little odd to be back in Surry. He hadn't been to his Aunt and Uncle's house since he had come of age. His mind skittered around, thinking too quickly for coherency. He needed to see more. What had Snape done to him now? Nearly tripping on legs turned to jelly, he stumbled into the bathroom. What he saw in the mirror made him lean on the sink for support. A terribly gangly thirteen year old stared back at him. His mind tripped over itself for some kind of explanation. His hair was a little too long and looked a bit matted and filthy. He was wearing those horrible glasses again too. The ones that Hermione had thrown out years ago when he had finally gotten his eyes fixed. His face held only one scar, the one that he had had since infancy. It was the missing battle scars more than anything that jolted him out of his shock. Had he been anyone else or had he seen less in his relatively short life he may have found the truth harder to believe. As it was, Harry found himself in mildly detached surprise. "They sent me back in time." More than that though. They had sent him back into his younger self. Soul Magic. It was no wonder that they had not informed him of what the potions would do. Draco had given him hints though. Draco! Harry felt realization settle into his bones like ice. He was alive. They were all alive. Sirius was alive. Dumbledore. He was a kid again and he had a chance to save them. For the first time in years a genuine smile broke out across Harry Potter's face. It faded just as quickly. How the hell was he going to pull this off? How was he going to get all the Horcruxes, kill Voldemort, save Draco from himself, and clear Sirius's name all without giving away the fact that he was a eighteen year old in a thirteen year olds body? '_First things first.'_ He thought. '_I'm going to take a shower then get myself some clothes that I'm not ashamed to wear down the street.'_ He also needed to know the exact date and then formulate a plan. He wouldn't be able to change the time line too drastically at first but he did need to find a way to help Sirius.

Twenty minutes later, found Harry dressed in his least ratty pair of jeans and large blue t-shirt as he made his way down stairs. He entered the kitchen to find Dudley eating a bowl of ice cream and watching what looked suspiciously like gay porn and his Aunt Petunia scrubbing at the already clean counter-tops. "Good afternoon family!" he said cheerfully, mostly because he suspected that it would annoy them. He had long ago stopped hating his aunt and cousin but that didn't mean he was thrilled with their company either. Instead of waiting for a reply which he knew would not be coming, Harry snapped up the newspaper that sat next to Dudley at the kitchen table. His eyes widened at the date, _June 3, 1993_. So he was not in fact thirteen. He wouldn't be thirteen for almost another two months. Harry sighed loudly. At least this gave him time to plan before Sirius escaped. If he remembered correctly that would happened the day before his birthday.

"Now that you are _finally_ awake you can help me with the kitchen. Then I want you to—"

"No." Harry said, cutting off his aunt. "I only needed to be here a few weeks to recharge the blood wards and I will spend the remainder of my time here working on my homework." Turning away from his aunt's gaping face, Harry walked calmly out of the kitchen. He paused in the hallway only long enough to retrieve his trunk from the cupboard under the stairs before heading back up to his room. Once locked securely in his bedroom, he rummaged in his trunk. He needed to see what supplies he did or did not have. Not much, he soon found out. He had a few potions ingredients that were left in the box that had once been a generic potions kit. Something that was often sold to children or to adults that knew so little about potions that they could not choose their own ingredients. All of the books he found were first and second year course books that would do him little to no good. Though he had never finished Hogwarts or taken his NEWTs, Harry had spent the last few years in intensive study. He was particularly gifted in Runes and Defense, but Potions and Arithmacy were also strong subjects for him. Certainly he knew as much about those subjects as anyone in the Order had, including Dumbledore. He was also near mastery level in charms and he had in fact invented quite a few of them on his own. He would never share Hermione's passion for History but he could get by. He didn't enjoy Herbology but he could recognize most plants and he knew a lot about dangerous creatures simply because most of them had attacked him at one point or another in his life. To this end, he probably knew more about dragons, werewolves, and acromantulas than was strictly necessary for anyone to know. He wasn't as passionate about Transfiguration as Minerva or Dumbledore but he was rather good at it and had in fact become an Animagus. That thought made him smile. He had not been able to enjoy the accomplishment much in the past but he was rather proud of himself. Just to make sure that he could still connect with his totem spirit and transform, Harry closed his eyes and allowed himself to slip into his animal form. From the wardrobe mirror he could see himself. Instead of the large, muscular, Black Panther that he was used to becoming, he had instead become a slightly awkward looking panther cub. He looked like nothing so much as a rather large black kitten. Giving off a pathetic sounding growl, Harry transformed back. Apparently age mattered when it came to animaigus forms. He was still a little put out though as he couldn't imagine the use of transforming into a glorified kitten. Sniffing he continued his inventory. His school robes all looked rather tatty and they were probably too small as well. He would need to go shopping. Speaking of which, it would be Draco's birthday on the fifth. Perhaps this would be a good time to make a connection. His eyes flashing in frustration, Harry tossed himself on the bed. It would not be easy to get Draco to be his friend-let alone anything else. Harry wasn't even sure he wanted anything else, but he had made a promise. He had to try and save Draco. Which meant that he needed a birthday present. One thing he knew about Draco was that he loved presents. What he needed was something that was unique enough to grab attention but not so personal that it was intrusive. Momentarily his mind wandered to a certain shriveled Hand of Glory but how would he explain knowing that Draco wanted that? Harry gasped and sat up. He knew what Draco would want! Of course actually getting it would be another story….

Harry sighed. It didn't matter. Just having this chance was better than nothing. He had time to save everyone now, and the knowledge to do it. And while the things he knew had seemed inconsequential just days before, Harry knew that it mattered now. He was getting a second chance and he was not going to waste it.

The next day Harry woke up early and took a muggle bus into London. He then had to take the tube, so it was nearly ten before Harry entered the Leaky Caldron. It a fit of genius he had 'borrowed' a baseball hat from Dudley that just managed to cover his scar. He quickly crossed through the pub before someone could recognize him and then strode purposefully to Gringotts. He moved towards one of the free goblins.

"Hello, what can I do for you?" the goblin asked. It sounded rude but Harry knew better than to expect any different. He would be rather cranky too in he was a part of an oppressed species that was only allowed one method of employment.

"Hello, I would like a money pouch that is connected to my vault and I would like to move some of my funds." Harry slid his key toward the Goblin.

"Ahh, Mr. Potter. A money pouch?" Harry knew it was an odd request to hear from a child but he nodded anyway. "Very well, just give me a moment." The Goblin scribbled something on a piece of paper then pulled a little money pouch out of a box. "Only those with access to your account will be able to open this." He handed Harry the bag and he slipped it into his pocket. "And you said you wanted to move funds." Harry nodded again and the Goblin slid a form and a quill in his direction. Harry filled it out quickly. An anonymous transfer of 1000 Galleons would be moved to vault 1009 which was owned by Remus Lupin. It wasn't charity. Harry just considered it a down payment. He owed Remus a lot, the least he could do was make sure the man had decent clothes to wear to his new job and that he had enough to eat when he was hungry. After thanking the Goblin, Harry made his way back into the alley. His first stop was Madam Malkin's where he purchased his new school clothes and asked to have them sent to him by post. He left the shop as quickly as possible and made his way towards the rather deserted looking _Florish and Blots_. He passed a heavy looking witch on his way in but other than that the place was rather empty, quite the contrast to what it would look like in a few weeks. The peacefulness of the store was interrupted by growling noises coming from a cage near the front. A man who Harry knew was Mr. Blotts was busy trying to wrangle a cage full of The Monster Book of Monsters into organized piles. Harry could hear the man swearing under his breath. Taking pity on the man, Harry stuck his hand into the cage and started running his finger down the spines of each book. As he stroked them the books fell still.

"You just have to pet them." He informed a rather sweaty Mr. Blotts. Mr. Blotts was smiling happily as he rushed to help Harry calm the books down.

"How did you know that!" he asked in something akin to awe. "I have been wrestling these books for two days! They were starting to tear each other up!"

Harry laughed. "I've seen this book before that's all. Just remember to pet them a few times a day and they'll stay calm enough."

"Thank you!" The man said patting Harry on the back. "Can I help you get something? I think you deserve a discount for that!"

Harry smiled. "Yeah, I need all of the third year course books for Hogwarts. I know it's a little early but I wanted to get my shopping out of the way."

Mr. Blotts was smiling. "Good thinking, you'll miss the rush this way. What electives?"

"Runes, Arithmacy, and Care of Magical Creatures—but I don't need one of those— and Divination." Harry said. Hagrid would hopefully be getting him one of the monster books for his birthday.

"Thank Merlin!" the shop keeper said cheerfully. He seemed to be thinking of the books as a rather funny joke now that he knew how to control them. "I can get those for you and package them up."

"Thank you. I want to look around some too." Harry said making a bee line for the potions section. He found what he was looking for on a rather dusty top shelf priced at 100 Galleons and weighing nearly twenty pounds. _'Ensnare the Senses'_ was a rare book that Harry had half expected the store not to carry. It focused almost exclusively on difficult cosmetic potions. Harry had heard Draco mention the book several times in their six years of schooling together. Apparently his parents thought his love of potions was a passing phase and would not buy him such a frivolous book until he was older. Personally, Harry didn't believe that Draco would ever use or need any of the potions listed in the book but the Slytherin would enjoy the challenge. Next to that book was the book _'Moste Potente Potions'_ which was far cheaper. Harry bought two. One for Draco and one for himself. He practically had the book memorized but it would be good to have his own copy. He also picked up a book on advanced magical theory that he had wanted to read. It was two-thousand pages long and not something that a thirteen year old would read but Harry honestly didn't care. He was itching to get back home and read it already. There had never been time for that type of reading during the war.

After paying for his purchases and sighing up for a subscription to The Daily Prophet and The Quibbler for himself he signed Hermione up for a subscription to Witch Weekly. Harry knew it wasn't her usual type of reading material but she would read it anyways. And then he would have a way of knowing if they wrote something about him in there. Harry got Mr. Blotts to send him everything in the mail the next day and then made his way to the apothecary where he bought fresh ingredients that no real third year would know what to do with. The man that ran the shop didn't seem to notice and promised to have everything sent the next day via owl. Harry also bought a new cauldron there as well as a potions stand so that he could have a way of lighting a fire and making potions in his bedroom.

Of course that was assuming that he could light a magical fire which he would need his wand to do. Fortunately, Harry knew just how to get away with that. He stopped at a gemstone store and found a plain white crystal that had been attached to a silver chain. It was a relatively cheep purchase. Harry bought ten of them. They were small enough that they could be worn under the shirt and with the addition of a small rune they would cloak and scramble magical output. This meant that they would render 'The Trace' completely worthless. He was already planning to trade some to Fred and George in exchange for the map. He just needed a plan to convince them. His last stop in the alley was _Rosalynn's, _a fairly nice eatery for those who did not want the grease associated with The Leaky Caldron's food. A pleasant looking blonde woman stood behind the counter. It was a little late for lunch so the place was mostly empty. "Can I help you, kid?"

Had he really been thirteen he would have immediately disliked this woman for calling him 'kid'. Being an eighteen year old, jaded war veteran he couldn't muster up the energy to particularly care. Since mastering Occulumency he had been able to deal with his emotions better. "Hello, do you have those Meal-2-Go boxes?"

"Yes. You have to buy a subscription though and pay upfront. And it costs extra if you want drinks and silverware. It also depends on how many meals you want a day."

"Well, I want two boxes and I want three meals a day with silverware and drinks."

The woman nodded, already getting out the two boxes. They looked sort of like large cigar boxes. "For how long?"

"One needs to start tonight and go all summer. The other one doesn't need to start until July 31st but I want to pay up a whole year on that one."

The woman raised her eyebrows but jotted down the information accordingly. Harry took the boxes with him after paying and made his way back towards muggle London. He did take the time to pause in the Leaky Cauldron to exchange some gold for muggle money. The exchange rate was pretty good, better than Harry was used to and he decided to take a cab back to Surrey.

The next morning Harry was awakened early by post owls delivering his things. He gave the owls treats and sent them on their way before tearing into the packages. The first thing he did was wrap up Draco's books and pen him a letter. The letter wasn't nearly as friendly as Harry would have liked to make it but he knew that he needed to start things out slowly.

"Here Hedwig. This is going to Draco Malfoy in Wiltshire. Get it to him quickly but don't deliver it until he is alone in his bedroom, ok?" Hedwig gave a little hoot and was off. In a few days he would brew the potion to restore his eyesight and go into muggle London for clothes and a hair cut but until then he was going to enjoy the summer. Smiling Harry grabbed his magical theory book and headed outside to the back yard where he took off his shirt and propped himself against the garden bench. He closed his eyes in pleasure as the sun hit his bare skin. Then he opened his book and began reading the introduction with a little smile on his face.

Not too far away and three hours later an aristocratic blond boy was just managing an escape from his birthday party. He sighed in relief as his bedroom door closed behind him. The garden was still full of his parents 'friends' and several of his fellow Slytherins but he couldn't stand to be around them a second more. They were all so terribly boring. Of course they had all brought him presents but there were only so many pairs of cuff links a person could use. His godfather had at least come through and bought him a subscription to 'Potion Master's Monthly'. His father had looked a little disapproving but had thankfully not said anything. It was his birthday after all! His parents had gotten him some nice robes though, made of the finest acromantulan silk. He was sure to look amazing in them.

He was just thinking about maybe trying some of his new robes on when a pecking sound came from his window. He looked at the window in shock. There was a large white owl sitting outside! Owls didn't come to the bedroom! Certainly not _his_ bedroom. Curiosity peaked, he let the bird in. It swooped over to his desk, dropped its package and then left immediately. Draco couldn't help but think that the bird looked familiar but he was kept from giving it much thought when he saw that it had brought him a present. He pulled the letter off of the top and then slumped to his chair in shock as he read it.

_Dear Malfoy,_

_I know you believe yourself to be better at potions than anyone else in our year (and all the other years too probably) and I found myself wondering if you were up to the challenge that these books will most likely present you. I sincerely doubt it but I suppose that only time will tell. So I leave you with only one question—Scared Malfoy?_

_ Your Rival,_

_ Harry J. Potter_

_P.S. Happy Birthday _

Draco's heart beat a little bit quicker and his breathing came fast as he reached out with trembling fingers and unwrapped his present. His eyes grew wide as he ran his hands lovingly over the books. Books given to him by Potter. The best books ever. Confused as to why his enemy would give him a particularly expensive and altogether amazing birthday present, he reread the note. Draco couldn't help but smirk at how Slytherin the note sounded. If it had not been in Potters handwriting he may have wondered if the whole thing was a joke of some kind. But it _was_ Potter's handwriting. Though it looked a lot nicer than the last time he had seen it. And it had been Potter's bird! He realized with a gasp. But why? Why would Potter give him a present? A really good present. And how had he known what books Draco wanted most? '_It was really a Potterish thing to do!'_ Draco thought. '_Potter is obviously up to something! And what does he mean by 'I sincerely doubt it'? I could make these!' _Draco huffed. He would show Potter. In fact it would serve Potter right if he wrote a letter back! A really nasty letter! That would teach Potter to send birthday presents!

"How did he even know it was my birthday?" he hissed. Not that it mattered! He didn't care that Harry Potter had somehow thought about him enough to not only know when his birthday was but also what he wanted. Besides, he knew Potter's birthday too! He would just have to get Potter and even better birthday present! Though Draco was not entirely sure that such a feat was possible, he wasn't going to take this kind of treatment! He would think about it latter, he decided as he flopped down on his bed with _'Ensnaring the Senses'_. And though he would never admit it to himself, he suddenly felt more alive than he had felt since the last time he had seen Harry Potter. And if he would pause in his reading to shoot small glances and smiles at the note that was now a book marker every once and a while, well, he wasn't going to admit that either.

Harry paid the sales girl and picked up his purchases with a smile. He had just finished shopping for a whole new wardrobe and he was quite happy with it. It mostly consisted of dark jeans and t-shirts but he looked nice in them. Most of the shirts were green, blue, gray, or black and quite a few of them had band logos or something else printed on them. At least he could walk around in public now. He had also gotten new shoes, black boots and a pair of nice tennis shoes. He had already had his hair cut and styled and was quite happy with the result. It looked 'stylishly messy' now versus the previous 'just rolled out of bed messy' that it had been. And now that he no longer had his glasses and he had picked up a bit of a tan he was starting to look pretty good. He had also started working out and jogging. His mind remembered all of his martial arts training but he needed to get his body back up to working form. Thankfully his relatives were leaving him alone this summer. He had already finished all of his summer homework, and done a much better job of it than he had the last time. He only hopped that it wasn't too good. He had already dumbed it down considerably from his first draft. He had a particularly hard time with this in Potions. He knew that Severus would get suspicious if he suddenly showed talent in that class. He put away his clothes and plopped down on his bed with a smile. Day after tomorrow was his birthday which meant that Sirius would be escaping tomorrow. Harry had already repaired an old black back pack of his and made it bottomless and weightless. Inside was one of the food boxes, and several nutrient, pepper-up, and healing potions that he had brewed. His aunt had complained of the smell but it would be worth it. With a constant source of food and some good potions Sirius would be far healthier than the last time around. Harry had also bought him several pairs of jeans and t-shirts and some boots. He put these in the backpack too, as well as a hair brush and a tooth brush and soap. He also put in a blanket and a pillow. He wasn't sure if his godfather would need these things but he put them in just in case.

Padfoot stopped at a stream. The water was cool against his throat. He was so exhausted. He had run all night. He was also hungry. His atrophied muscles were screaming in protest from all of the exercise, but he didn't have a choice. He had to get Peter! First he was going to check on Harry but then he would get the rat. It made his stomach twist to think that Peter had been at Hogwarts with a kid all this time. He had probably been near Harry too. That kid looked about Harry's age. He growled, not for long! He was going to kill that traitor!

Suddenly a screech sounded through the air, Padfoot jumped up. There, heading towards him was a large, white owl carrying something that looked like a black bag. The owl swooped by, dropping the bag without even stopping. It hit the dirt just in front of him. Shooting a nervous glance around the clearing, he transformed back into a human. He pulled the letter off of the bag and read it.

_Sirius,_

_I know that you are innocent. I also know why you escaped. Good job, by the way! Anyways, I hope you find the things in this bag useful. Stay safe and good luck!_

There was no signature. Curiosity got the better of his common sense and he quickly opened the bag. What he found inside nearly made him cry.

Harry smiled brightly as the owls fluttered into his room. He giddily unwrapped the Sneak-o-Scope from Ron and the Broom Servicing Kit from Mione. He quickly ran his hand down the spine of Hagrid's present, the book cooed in his hands. He was just getting ready to open his Hogwarts letter, which had come with Hagrid's present when a strict-looking eagle owl flew into the room and deposited and impossibly heavy package on his desk with a thump. The bird sagged a little in relief and helped itself to some of Hedwig's water, nudging Errol out of the way. Harry detached the letter from the front of the package, already knowing who it was from.

_Potty_

_I can not even begin to fathom what you were thinking to send me a birthday present of all things! You do remember that I hate you? Well, I do! However, the books that you sent me were rather diverting. I suppose there are people with worse taste when it comes to presents. I am appalled that you believe that I would not be able to brew these potions! As if you were someone who could tell! You couldn't do a Boil-Cure correctly to save your life! Not that you are really all that good at anything, except maybe not dying. Anyways, I got you a present too! And its even better that the one you got me! So, Ha!_

_ Insincerely,_

_ Draco A. Malfoy_

_P.S. I can't believe that you know my birthday, Potty. How on earth did you find it out? Just because you are fascinated by me does not give you the right to know things about me! What else do you know?_

Harry smiled at the letter. Draco was so transparent sometimes. Maybe this would be a bit easier than he had originally thought it would be. He quickly unwrapped Draco's present. It was a thick black book. Written on the cover was the title. "_The Complete Compendium of Curses"_, Harry gasped. He had heard of this book but had never been able to get his hands on one. Mostly because it was banned at the time of Voldemort's first rise to power. It contained the incantation and history of every major curse invented in the last 300 years. He could not have imagined a better present. "Draco must have really liked his books." He mumbled to himself. Maybe he could do something to speed up their friendship. Setting his book aside, Harry quickly penned thank you letters to Ron and Hermione. He also wrote a letter to Hagrid.

_Dear, Hagrid_

_I really like my book! Thank you so much! It's really interesting! I can't wait to use it. I bet the class it's for will be really interesting too. It will have to be with such a good book assigned. Anyways, I'll see you at the start of term._

_ Love,_

_ Harry _

He also wrote a letter to Ginny. He knew that this was one of the most difficult summers of her life. She had confided in him one night after seven bottles of butterbeer that she hadn't slept decently for months after what had happened in the chamber. Harry remembered having a few nightmares about it himself. Of course he had not been romantically interested in Ginny for years but she had grown into an amazing woman that he was proud to call his friend. Still, he would have to be careful about what he wrote. He didn't want to encourage her crush.

_Dear, Ginny _

_I hope your summer is going well. Ron wrote me about your trip to Egypt and it sounds really interesting. He also told me about Percy getting Head Boy. Your parents must be really happy about that. Anyways, that's not really why I'm writing this. You are really the only person that I can talk to about this and it may be easier if I put it down in a letter instead of waiting for school to start and saying it face to face. I have been having a bit of a hard time getting over what happened down in The Chamber. It's getting better now, but I still wake up sometimes hearing His voice, or thinking that that stupid snake is going to materialize out of the shadows. I even sometimes dream about that monkey-looking statue of Slytherin. The point is that I don't think anyone but the two of us will ever really understand what happened down there. Sure Ron came, but he didn't enter the actual chamber. It's just not the same, if you know what I mean. So, anyways, I know that as hard as this is for me it has to be about five times harder for you. So if you need to talk about it or even just tell me about it, I want you to know that it's ok. I get it. Maybe, you aren't having any nightmares or anything. I really hope you aren't, but if you are you can talk to me. I'm not going to be scared off by them because I know how horrible it was. _

_I hope that we can be friends too. If we had been friends last year maybe none of that would have happened. So even if you want to write me a letter about something un-nightmare related then you can. Anyways, if I don't hear from you have a good summer and I'll see you at school._

_ You friend,_

_ Harry _

Harry reread the letter. It sounded ok. Just a little childish, not overly intimidating. Hopefully it would help. Sighing he sent the letters off with Hedwig and Errol before opening his Hogwarts letter. It took him about five seconds to forge his uncle's signature with a pen, and only another minute to mark down what courses he was planning on taking. He sent them both off with the school owl to Professor McGonagall. Draco's owl had already left so Harry settled down on his bed with a smile. He was asleep in mere minutes.

The next morning when Harry went down to breakfast the Dursley's were already pigging out on bacon and eggs. Harry snapped up a piece of toast and listened with a smile as the news caster reported on his godfather's escape. "Oh, there he is!" Harry said with exaggerate relief. The Dursley's snapped their heads around to stare at him. "He's my Godfather." He explained. His uncle was starting to turn purple, his mouth gaping open. "Anyways, I just wanted to tell you lot that I'm leaving and I'm never coming back. So have a nice life. My stuffs already packed." His uncle started to sputter and his aunt jumped to her feet but Harry was already out of the kitchen and walking out the front door, his trunk shrunk and hid safely in his pocket. He flagged down the Knight Bus right outside the house. After paying Stan, Harry settled down in a green armchair and rode happily to The Leakey Caldron. Once inside he asked Tom for a room, and then borrowed an owl to send a note to Dumbledore. Hedwig still wasn't back yet.

_Dear, Professor Dumbledore. _

_I have left my aunt and uncle's house for the summer and am staying at the Leaky Cauldron. My Aunt Marge was coming for a visit and my presence wasn't appreciated there. Anyways, I get that you're probably worried about Sirius Black but I'll stay in Diagon Alley and I won't go off alone anywhere. I should be safe that way. Besides Hermione and Ron are meeting me here in a few days. Hope you have a good summer, sir. _

_ Sincerely, _

_ Harry Potter_

Harry read over the letter quickly. He wanted to get Albus thinking about Sirius' possible innocence but he was at a loss as to how to mention it. Suddenly an idea struck him as his eyes landed on his copy of '_Unfogging the Future'_.

_P.S. This may not mean anything but after what happened last year I have regretted not telling you sooner my suspicions about the voice I was hearing in the walls and I think I should tell you this just in case. Lately I've been having dreams and sometimes they make my scar hurt. I don't remember all of them but the ones that I do remember are about a rat named Peter. In my dream the rat could turn into a man. The next part was harder to understand but I think the man cut off his finger and then turned back into a rat and then went into the sewers. It's hard to tell though because he had a wand behind his back and he blew up the street. Do you think this has anything to do with Voldemort? _

Harry looked at the post script in satisfaction then attached it to the owl and watched it fly off. Then he settled back onto his bed with the book Draco had given him, prepared to spend the afternoon learning new curses.

Author's Note: I hope everyone likes my story so far. Review please! I also welcome suggestions. This is just the introductory chapter; things haven't really gotten started yet.


	2. Chapter 2

_Malfoy,_

_Yes, I will gladly admit that your birthday present to me is superior to the one I gave you. How could I not? You just gave me more ammunition to use against you! So thanks! Anyways, I have already started reading it. I don't have a lot else to do as I'm staying at the Leaky Cauldron for the rest of the summer. _

_ The One You Love to Hate,_

_ Harry Potter_

_P.S. You asked me what else I know about you? Well, that's for me to know and you to find out._

Draco Malfoy allowed his eyes to widen in surprise. Potter was doing it again! He hadn't even expected for the Gryffindor to reply after the present, but now he had. In fact, if he didn't know better, a lot better, he would say that Potter was flirting with him. He had practically invited him to Diagon Alley! Draco let this roll around in his head for a while. He didn't know how he was feeling. Annoyed? Not really. He wanted to be but he wasn't. Instead he was confused. His first instinct was to jump up and insist to his mother that he needed to visit the Alley, even if he and Potter just got into an argument. But then he realized how irrational that was. It was the same kind of irrational that he always was around Potter. He had overheard his mother and father discussing his behavior toward Harry Potter during Christmas break. His mother had insisted that he argued and picked fights with Harry because of their distant veela ancestry. She had said something about residual instincts, but his father had said something in a harsh whisper and to Draco's knowledge they had never spoken about it again. He wondered if he should ask his mother about what he had heard. Maybe it would explain the way he got around Potter.

Draco certainly didn't understand his actions. Sure Potter had insulted him by not taking his hand that first day of school, but why had it _hurt_ so much? Lots of other students had spurned him too, Weasley for example. Why did Harry matter so much more? And why did he always pick fights with Harry? It was always he that started them, Draco had often gotten the idea that Harry would much rather be left alone than fight with him. That had only made Draco attack the sable headed boy more viciously. He needed Harry to notice him. Be near him. Pay attention! He sometimes even started fights in the muggle way so that he could touch Harry. Why did he do that? Why would he want to touch Harry? None of it made any sense. So instead of rushing off to Diagon Alley, he reread the two notes that Harry had sent him, hoping to find some kind of answer. Maybe he would go ask his mother if he couldn't figure it out on his own.

Harry was quite happy to spend the next few weeks in Diagon Alley. He had time to finish his book from Draco as well as several others that he bought at the bookstore. He also took the time to review the material that he was supposed to be learning this year. It seemed a bit depressing that he had ever been uneducated enough to believe that third year work was difficult. He would be hard pressed to dumb himself down. Not that it mattered. He was just happy to be there. He was going to see Sirius soon, as well as Remus, Ron, Hermione, and everyone else that he cared about. Not to mention Draco, whom he was almost positive would realize that his note was an invitation. He didn't think that Draco would really come see him but he hoped that he would at least write. Harry was not disappointed when Draco's owl dropped of a letter in his room one morning three days before school started.

_Potter,_

_ Why on earth are you living in Diagon Alley? Normal people spend their holidays at home! Anyways, I have already read that book so you will not have more ammunition against me! I was just graciously evening the playing field as I was saddened by how pathetic that you are. And I demand that you tell me what it is that you know about me! In exchange I may tell you the things that I know about you. Maybe._

Harry smiled happily. This note was specifically designed to piss him off but he could see it for what it was really saying. Draco was confused. '_I can work with that.'_ Harry thought with a smirk.

Draco grabbed up the letter as soon as the owl dropped it. It had taken Potter simply hours to write back! After Potter's last letter Draco had agonized for several weeks over what it was that Potter could possibly mean by writing to him. Several times he had gotten up the nerve to write Potter and then changed his mind. He couldn't help but think that this was all some Gryffindor plot to humiliate him. His mind kept replaying the memory of Harry's rejection before the sorting feast in first year. He could remember in excruciating detail the look of triumph on Weasley's face. In the end he had steeled his nerves and wrote back something short and properly scathing, though he had been unable to think of a way to sign it. He knew Potter would know who the note was from anyways so he hoped it would not be noticed.

Pushing his rather overwhelming fear of rejection aside, Draco unsealed the letter and read.

_Draco,_

_ (And yes I am going to use your real name just this once. It is a nice name and I have often thought it a shame that I never get to use it.) You wanted to know what else I know about you? Quite a lot actually. I know that you love dancing but not to modern music. You like lemon pie but hate meringue. Pansy Parkinson disgusts you. Blazie Zambini bores you. Crabbe and Goyle annoy you. The only Slytherin that you really like is Greengrass but you don't talk to her because you are betrothed to her sister and you don't want to give people the idea that you are favorable to this arrangement. I know that you are the best potions student in the school and that Professor Snape has designs of making you into a potions master after you graduate. I gather that your parents are not favorable to such a profession. I assume that they want you to go into politics like your father. I also know that you don't hate me quite as much as you pretend to and that I don't hate you at all. _

_ Sincerely,_

_ Harry _

_P.S. I expect you to hold up your end of the bargain. _

Draco felt like his heart was trying to beat out of his chest. Potter didn't hate him? Potter really did know things! Potter didn't hate him? And how _had_ he known those things? Even his own parents didn't know all those things? He took a deep breath to calm himself down and reread the letter. What exactly did Potter mean by 'don't hate you at all'? Did that mean that he merely disliked him or that he liked him? Or what? It was only after several agonizing reads that he noticed the post script. Draco's mind scrambled to think of what Potter meant. It was only then that he remembered that he was supposed to write back with what he knew about Potter. Only he didn't know anything about Potter. Nervously, Draco pulled out a scrap of parchment and made a list.

_Best friends are the Weasel and the Mudblood_

_Favorite desert is treacle tart_

_Doesn't like summers_

_Likes that oaf groundskeeper_

_Hates Severus_

_Has a way to become invisible_

Draco smiled. _'I bet he doesn't know that I know that!'_

_Practically in love with that bird of his. _

_Parcelmouth_

_Not particularly good at anything except flying_

Draco sighed. He really didn't know much about Potter. He couldn't send these things either, he had to get better things. Insider things, like the stuff that Potter had known about him. He would just have to wait for school to find out things about Potter and then give him a reply letter. In fact he would find out even more personal information than what Potter had found out about him! That would show him! With that thought, Draco began to feverishly draw up plans for the coming school year.

Harry was rather disappointed that he did not immediately get a reply from Draco chock full of personal details up to and including his brand of underwear. He had purposefully left the letter he had sent impersonal so that it would provoke Draco to retaliate with even more detail. He was a bit shocked that that had not happened. It took Harry about ten minutes of reflection to realize why. They were only at the beginning of their third year! They had not started obsessively watching each other until the middle of fourth. And it had not really escalated to mutual stalking until sixth year. This third year Draco probably didn't know much about him personally. In fact he was probably a little freaked out by how much Harry knew about him. He was suddenly very thankful that he had not included details about Draco's own underwear. He was going to need to back off for a while so that he did not permanently scare off his potential love interest with his stalker-esq knowledge.

Hermione Granger was a very intelligent witch. She excelled at nearly everything that she tried. Granted, she had never been able to fly a broom correctly but she assumed that that was because she simply didn't care about flying. Of course, there were two subjects that she knew better that anything; Ron Weasley and Harry Potter. Which was why she was rather shocked to see the letter that Ginny was brandishing under her nose.

"He wrote to you!"

Ginny nodded. "Yes! What do you think this means?" Hermione could see that Ginny was nearly feverish with excitement.

"Let me read it first!" Hermione insisted. And she did read it. After which reading she slumped down on the bed with what she could only assume was a rather dopey smile. It was certainly a Harry-ish letter. Of course it was not like Harry to admit to being afraid of anything, but Hermione put that down to him trying to make Ginny feel better. In fact, she was certain that that was why Harry mentioned having nightmares at all, to make Ginny feel better. She was also fairly certain that despite her never having picked up on it before, that Harry actually had a bit of a crush of Ginny. Why else would he make such an effort to befriend her? Harry was a nice person...almost too nice sometimes, but he rarely went out of his way to make friends. This left her with only one thought. Her best friend was in love!

"Oh, my!" she finally said. Ginny looked at her hopefully.

"What do you think it means?"

"Well," Hermione started out uncertainly. She didn't want to get Ginny's hopes up, especially since she had not talked to Harry about this yet. They were currently waiting at the Burrow for the Ministry cars to arrive and take them to London. She would know better after she spoke to Harry. "I don't know Ginny. It seems that he must like you, but let me talk to him first before you get all your hopes up. I mean, he could just really want to be your friend like the letter says."

Ginny nodded solemnly, but Hermione could see the underlying excitement on her face. "But you'll talk to him?"

Hermione nodded. "Absolutely!" she smiled. It was going to be an interesting year.

Ron shot an exasperated look at his friend. Hermione had been dragging him from shop to shop looking for Harry with an intensity that he really didn't think that the situation merited. Right now they were rushing through their purchases at the apothecary so that they could then go to the book store and hopefully find Harry there. Ron doubted that they would find Harry at the bookstore but who was he to impose reason upon his genius best friend. Especially when she was holding armadillo bile.

Harry was rather nervous to be seeing his best friends. If anyone was going to notice that he had time traveled then it would be them. He was going to have to play it safe. It wasn't until he was coming out of _Flourish and Blott's_ with a rather large bag of decidedly not third year material that he ran into his friends.

"Harry!"

"Hey mate!"

Harry was snapped up into a hug by Hermione almost immediately. He laughed a little at her enthusiasm. "Good to see you too!" he smiled. They looked so young! Hermione still had decidedly prominent front teeth and bushy hair. Ron was so gangly looking! He was a far cry from the muscular young man that had died in battle.

"Finally! We went everywhere looking for you when you weren't at the Leaky Cauldron!"

"You look amazing, Harry! Did you get contacts?" Hermione asked. Harry smiled and nodded, it was easier than explaining how he had used magic to fix his eyes.

"Did you already get your books Harry?" Hermione interrupted.

"Yeah, this is the last of my supplies. You?"

"Just our books left." Ron said happily. "What are you taking anyways? You got a lot of books there."

Harry just chuckled a little uncomfortably, hoping that they wouldn't want to see them. "I decided to take Ancient Runes, Arithmacy, Care of Magical Creatures, and Divination. That way I can always drop something next semester if one or two classes don't work out."

"That is really smart, Harry." Hermione smiled. "I'm taking all of those too, and Muggle Studies."

"What are you doing Muggle Studies for? You're a Muggle-born! Your parents are muggles!"

"Yes, but it will be fascinating to study them from a wizarding point of view." Hermione said earnestly. Harry just smiled, not wanting to burst her bubble just yet with just how little wizards understood muggles. Ron shot her a scandalized look.

"Anyways," he said snapping out of it. "Let's get our books. You could meet us back at The Cauldron, Harry."

Harry nodded. "See you in a bit then."

When he got back to the inn he was quite happy to greet all of the Weasleys. Ginny just turned really red, but she did manage to speak a few words to him. He hoped it was because she was embarrassed and not because she was traumatized from having nightmares every night. It was almost an hour later when Hermione and Ron got back, Hermione holding Crookshanks in her arms.

Harry smiled and sat down to dinner. It was good to be with his family.

It wasn't until the next morning when everyone was running around to gather their belongings so that they could leave that Hermione approached him. Or more accurately, grabbed him and pulled him into her room.

Harry shot Hermione an amused look that she returned sheepishly.

"Sorry, but I needed to talk to you!"

"Oh?" Harry asked.

Hermione nodded. "It's about Ginny." Harry was immediately more attentive, something that Hermione did not fail to notice. "She showed me the letter you sent…."

Harry nodded encouragingly. "What about it?"

"Well, it was just that it was rather out of the blue. And I was wondering if you had a bit of a crush on her?"

Harry laughed. "What ever gave you that idea?" Before she could answer Mrs. Weasley's voice could be heard in the hallway. The ministry cars had arrived.

The ride to the train station was uneventful. But he could not help but be excited about being back at his old school. They arrived at the station just in time and had to rush through the barrier. Harry quickly hugged Mrs. Weasley goodbye, avoided meeting Mr. Weasley's eyes and guided his friends into the compartment in the back.

"Ginny, go away!" Ron said, pushing a huffy Ginny out of the compartment. Harry couldn't keep the confusion off of his face. For some reason he had forgotten how Ron had been before the war. There had been a time when he wouldn't allow Ginny out of his sight. And even before that Ginny had been a friend. But Ron was younger now and apparently not at all inclined to spend time with his little sister. Sighing, Harry allowed himself to be guided into a seat just across from Remus. He couldn't quite keep the lump out of his throat as he looked at the older man. His briefcase was in shambles and his robe still had patches on it. He wondered how long it would be before Remus used any of the money he had transferred. Harry hoped that it wouldn't take long because Remus deserved to have nice things and he deserved to be happy.

A shrill sounding whistle woke him up.

"Shhhh! Ron! You will wake up Professor Lupin!" a boy hissed. Remus smiled a little inside as he heard that. He had always wanted to be a professor.

"I was only showing Hermione!" the other boy hissed back. "Besides it shouldn't even be going off! Unless he isn't trustworthy."

There was some fumbling before the whistling stopped. Presumably placed inside of a trunk. '_Sneekoscope'_ Remus thought.

"Don't be ridiculous, Ron. I am sure that Professor Dumbledore would never hire anyone dangerous." The girl said. Remus guessed that this was Hermione. Silence followed her words before the boy across from Remus broke out into a quiet chuckle.

"Hermione, have you recently been obliviated." The boy asked. Remus could almost hear the smile in those words.

"Funny, Harry." The girl said dryly. Remus almost sat up. '_Harry!'_ What were the chances of him ending up in the same compartment as Harry Potter?

"Really Hermione, I like that you have so much faith in our esteemed Headmaster but he is hardly infallible. Our first defense professor had Voldemort sticking out of the back of his head and our second was a dangerous fraud who tried to obliviate me and Ron and leave us to die."

"Those were just mistakes, Harry."

"Now you're making my point for me. You need to quit seeing authority figures as infallible and for that matter you need to start taking some of the things you read with a grain of salt."

"A what?" the other boy asked. He was ignored.

"Point taken, Harry." The girl grumbled. "But only when you start to trust some authority figures."

"Done." Harry said. "From now on I will put all my trust in Professor Snape!"

The other boy made a choking sound.

"Harry!"

"Shhh! Ron! Harry, that is not what I meant. I meant that you should trust Professor Dumbledore."

Harry sighed. It took all of Remus's willpower not to look up. "I trust him." Came the eventual reply. Remus thought it sounded a bit sad. He didn't like that; Harry needed to be able to trust someone.

Remus had almost went back to sleep when 'Ron' broke the silence a few minutes later. "So how do you reckon Black escaped?"

"I'm not sure." The girl answered hesitantly. "But if he really was Voldemort's second in command then he must be really powerful."

Remus was startled when Harry started laughing. "Don't be ridiculous Hermione! Sirius Black was never a Death Eater. If anything he was the exact opposite."

"How do you know, Harry." The girl asked.

"He's my godfather." Harry said. Remus felt his stomach twist as he heard the pride in Harry's voice. He wanted to scream. Who had told Harry about Sirius! Dumbledore had assured him that Harry didn't know anything about what had happened.

"What!" the other two shrieked.

"How? Are you sure?"

"Blimy, Mate! You just don't catch a break!"

"Shhhh! You'll wake up the Professor. I found this all out on my own. I only didn't tell you because,well, there was quite a lot going on last year." The others chuckled. "Anyway, it turns out that Sirius and my father were best friends and I think that they must have fought together in the war. I looked up old copies of The Prophet in the Library and it said that they graduated from the Auror Academy on the same day."

"If only you put this much effort into your school work. What else did you find out?"

"Well, you know that photo album that Hagrid gave me?" the others must have nodded. Remus made himself relax. He had sent Hagrid some of those pictures. "Well, in the pictures my Mum and Dad and Sirius Black and a few others are wearing the same broaches."

"Huh?"

"What did they look like?"

"They were shaped like a phoenix."

"What does that mean?" the girl asked.

"Yeah, mate. What dose this have to do with Black not being a Death Eater?"

"Nothing, really. Just that there were rumors that during the war against Grindalwald that Dumbledore had a secret army called 'The Order of the Phoenix'. I believe that he must have restarted it when Voldemort rose to power."

"Or never stopped it." Hermione said thoughtfully. "I think I remember reading something about 'The Order of the Phoenix'".

"Of course you have." the boy named Ron muttered.

"Right. Which really goes a long way to explain why certain people were targets during the war."

"You may be on to something Harry, but that doesn't mean that Black is innocent. I mean he was already sent to prison—"

"Without a trial." Harry cut in. "He never even got a real trial."

"Harry." The girl sighed. "Please, please, do not go looking for Black!"

"What! Why would Harry go looking for him!" Ron asked. He sounded almost as panicked as Remus felt.

"I'm not going to go looking for Sirius. I am sure that he will come looking for me when he has the time." Remus felt his heart beating wildly. He would have to warn Dumbledore. Someone had to keep Harry safe.

Harry had to hide his smile by turning towards the window. Remus would be freaking out by now. He felt bad about worrying his future friend but he needed to prepare the man for what was to come. If wasn't but a few minutes later that the trolley came by. Harry made sure to buy several bars of chocolate. The three of them chatted about Hogsmeade for the next half hour before Draco made an appearance. Surprisingly, he was alone. Harry couldn't quite stop the little smile that twitched to his lips at the sight of his rival. It was all that he could do not to grin like a maniac.

"Potty!" Draco sneered. He seemed not to have even noticed Ron or Hermione. Harry's smile turned into a smirk.

"Hello, Malfoy. Miss me?" he purred.

Draco's mouth opened as if to retort then snapped closed. His pale face flushed. Harry thought it was rather an attractive look on the blond. Apparently unable to respond, he glared at Harry before storming away. Harry chuckled a little before turning back towards the window.

"What the hell was that!" Ron asked vehemently. Hermione seemed just as shocked judging by the look she was giving him.

"What was what? You know how Malfoy is?"

"Yes, but Harry you were—I mean." She sighed. "Never mind."

"Hey, why are we stopping?"

Harry quickly checked his occulmency shields and took out his wand. The temperature was already dropping.

"We can't be there yet." Hermione said. "Its too early."

"We aren't." Harry said, before gently shaking Remus. "Professor?"

Remus woke with a start. His eyes widened when he saw Harry. "Yes?" he croaked.

"I am sorry for waking you Professor but I think that the dementors are coming onto the train." Remus' eyes got even bigger at that and his nose twitched as if smelling for something. He immediately got up and strode into the corridor just as the lights went out and the train stopped with a jolt.

"Harry how do you know it's the dementors?" asked Hermione suspiciously.

Harry didn't even look in her direction. "It's getting colder."

The compartment suddenly opened and someone tripped inside. "Sorry, d' you know what's going on?"

"Hello, Neville. Yeah, Harry reckons it's the dementors." There was a sudden hissing and yelp of pain as Neville tried to sit on Cookshanks.

"Lumos." Harry said, eager to stop the confusion. The bright light momentarily blinded them but Neville found a seat next to Harry.

"I'm going to go ask the driver what's going on." Hermione said.

Harry pulled her back into her seat. "Don't be ridiculous. Wandering around is the worst thing you can do with those foul creatures on the train. Just stay here."

Hermione huffed. "I still don't see how you can say that dementors—" she was interrupted by Ginny entering the compartment.

"Oh, good. You made a light." She said, quickly sitting close to her brother.

The next moment the compartment went colder as the door once again crept open. Harry could hear faint screams as the dementor came in. One look at his friends pale faces made the decision for him. '_Expecto Patronum!'_ he thought, pointing his wand at the wraith. A brilliant golden stag sprung out of his wand and charged at the dementor. The creature shrieked loudly, like nails on a chalk board and quickly fled. Harry mentally instructed his patronis to check the rest of the train. '_lumon applico!'_ he thought as he flicked his wand upwards. The compartment filled with a silvery light that seemed to be coming out of the very walls. He opened his candy bars and started passing pieces to his friends. "Eat that. Chocolate is supposed to help." It took a few minutes but finally his friends started to look better. Harry was nibbling on his own chocolate and rubbing Ginny's back comfortingly when the lights flicked back on and Professor Lupin came back in.

Remus watched the retreating dementors, making sure that they were all really gone. He had almost thought that there were too many for one patronis to handle, but surprisingly a rather bright and amazingly defined large four-legged something had shown up and ran them all of. The patronis had looked almost gold instead of silver. Unfortunately it had disappeared as soon as the dementors were gone, and Remus rushed back inside to pass out chocolate to the students that had been closest to the creatures. The children were all horribly shaken, some more than others and it was a few minutes before he could make his way back to check on Harry. He was rather surprised to enter and see three boys and two girls all solemnly munching on chocolate. Harry had his arm around a little red-headed girl that looked like a Weasley and was rubbing her arm. In fact Harry looked the least affected out of anyone that Remus had encountered so far.

"Hello, how is everyone fairing?"

Hermione smiled. "Fine, sir. One of them came in here but Harry did a spell and ran it off."

Harry wanted to glare at her for giving away such information but instead kept his expression neutral.

"Yeah, Harry. What was that spell?" Neville asked.

"It was wicked." Ron added in a tone that was not as enthusiastic as usual. Ginny made a little sob-like noise and leaned farther into Harry's embrace.

"It was just a patronis." Harry said, not meeting anybody's eyes. Remus seemed to gasp a little.

"You can make a corporeal patronis?" Harry nodded. "How amazing! That is an incredibly complex spell Harry. Far beyond ordinary wizarding level."

"Thank you, sir." Harry murmured. His friends were all looking at him in surprise. Remus seemed to note his embarrassment.

"Well, then I think I will go speak with the conductor. We should be arriving in a few minutes." Remus left the compartment in silence. Harry awkwardly shifted away from Ginny and looked at his friends. Ron looked confused about something, Neville interested, and Hermione expectant.

Harry sighed, his mind quickly grappling for an excuse. "Its not such a hard spell really." He said. "I'm sure that you guys can do it too if you practice." Hermione still looked a bit skeptical but let it drop. They rode in silence for the rest of the way.

Once they arrived, they all made their way towards the carriages, waving at Hagrid as they went by. Harry patted a threstal as he passed and settled into one of the carriages with the others. As they went pass the gates, Harry did a weak patronis spell and filled their carriage with silvery light that vanished as soon as they were passed the gates. Hermione gave him a grateful look. As they stepped out of the carriage Harry noticed Draco Malfoy watching him, his goons at his side. Vaguely, he remembered him making some sort of comment about Harry's fainting fit on the train the first time around. This time he seemed to be 'inconspicuously' watching Harry. Harry merely shot him a suggestive glance that made the other boy blush before moving inside with his friends.

"Potter! Granger! I want to see you both!" Harry and Hermione turned around surprised, though for different reasons. They fought their way towards her through the crowd. "Move along there, Weasley! This way you two."

Once they were in her office, which was smallish and cozy with a roaring fire lit, she asked them to have a seat. She settled herself behind her desk and began abruptly. "Mr. Potter, you have signed on for too many electives. The Gryffindor/Huffelpuff Arithmacy class is at the same time as Divination, which all houses take together. Therefore you can either drop one of these classes or you can take Arithmacy with the Slytherin/Ravenclaw class. I suggest you do the former and that you choose Arithmacy." She looked at him expectantly.

"No thank you, Professor. I want to take both classes and I don't mind taking Arithmacy with the Slytherins and Ravenclaws." Both Hermione and McGonagall looked at him in surprise.

"Mr. Potter, none of your friends will be in the class with you. Not even Miss. Granger."

Harry smiled at his old mentor. "I know, Professor, but I think I can find the fourth floor on my own. Besides I think it would be pretty foolish of me to let something like house prejudice keep me from learning something." Professor McGonagall smiled at him.

"I am glad to hear that Mr. Potter. Very well, I will make the correction on you schedule, now if you would please just wait outside while I speak to Miss. Granger."

Harry nodded and made his way into the corridor. Hermione emerged a few minutes later looking pleased and the three of them walked down to the feast together. After the announcements which included the fact that dementors would be guarding the castle and that Professor Lupin was their new DADA professor and that Hagrid was teaching COMC, they were finally allowed to eat. Harry couldn't hide his smile as he dug into his food. Hagrid and Remus were teachers, Sirius was on his way to the castle, and all of his friends were alive. Life was good.

"We should have known!" Ron Roared. "Who else would have assigned us a biting book?"

The feast was delicious, but the three of them ate quickly so that they could speak to Hagrid. After being shooed away by their Head of House they made their way to the common room. Harry smiled as he sank down into a violently red arm chair. It was good to be home.

A.N. The next chapter is when events start to drastically depart from cannon. Thank you for the reviews! I had one person ask me about Harry's life before he travels back in time. I didn't put a lot of information about his past because I will address it in later chapters. Please Review!


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning when Harry, Ron, and Hermione entered the Great Hall, Harry immediately felt Malfoy's eyes on him. Studiously ignoring the Slythern, Harry sat down in a seat next to George.

"Malfoy!" Ron suddenly hissed.

"What?" George asked his brother as he passed Harry his schedule.

"Thanks. What about Malfoy, Ron?" Harry asked. It was hard to keep the amusement out of his voice and he wasn't sure he succeeded when Fred shot him a look.

"Little git is staring at us!" Ron said, waving a piece of toast towards the Slytherin table. Harry piled some tomatoes onto his plate and looked down to hide his face.

After breakfast Harry, Ron, and Hermione took off towards Divination. Harry being the only one that knew the way, found himself in the lead. It was a long trip but Harry knew quite a lot of short cuts and got them there early and only mildly out of breath. "Here goes nothing." Harry muttered as he sat down in one of the arm chairs. He was tempted to cast a bubble-head charm so that he could breathe properly through all the incense. He was really only there to make sure that Trelawny didn't make another prophesy that would most likely be kept from him for his own good.

Later, after being informed of his impending doom, they were all excused. Entering the Transfiguration class room, Harry led his friends to a spot near the front and pulled out his parchment and ink to make notes. Easily ignoring the furtive glances that he was getting from the other students, who no doubt expected him to drop dead at any moment, Harry took very precise notes in Latin. He even added his own foot notes that suggested supplemental materials or gave alternate theories about the material, which just happened to be Animagi transformation. When McGonagall transformed, Harry clapped along with a few others who took the hint. McGonagall transformed back with a faint 'pop' and though she seemed a little put out did not comment on the lackluster applause.

At lunch Ron still seemed upset about Harry's tea leaves. Finally Harry couldn't take anymore.

"Ron, honestly mate, cheer up! I'm not going to drop dead just because a cup of tea told me to. Besides from what I have read a lot of divination is self-fulfilling."

"I agree with Harry, Professor Trelawney seems like a bit of a fraud to me. I think Divination involves a lot of guess work."

Harry nodded, taking a bit of his stew. He loved Hogwarts food. That thought made him think of Dobby. Where was Dobby? Was he already working at Hogwarts? He would have to go and check. Ron looked like he was going to start an argument, so Harry hastily changed the subject. "That your Arithmacy text?" he asked Hermione.

Hermione nodded. "Yes, it's really quite interesting!" With that Hermione embarked on a long description of a class that Ron pointed out that she hadn't even been to. Hermione turned up her nose at this and stormed away from the table. Harry rolled his eyes but followed. They had Hagrid's class next and he was going to be doing anything he could to make sure his first friend's first class was a success.

Half of the class was already there by the time they arrived outside. Taking a deep breath Harry moved to stand with Hermione, noting that Malfoy and his goons were whispering to each other. Harry sighed. Of course Draco wasn't going to make this easy. Harry was relieved to see that almost everyone knew to pet their books. The shop owner had most likely informed them of how to use them.

"Good, y'all have ur books! This way then!" Hagrid said smiling in excitement. Harry smiled back and eagerly followed Hagrid towards a clearing near the edges of the forest. He hadn't seen Buckbeak in years. "Good! Now today we are going to be looking at Hippogriffs. Now the first thing that you need to know about Hippogriffs is that they are terribly proud creatures. Now everybody step closer, and I'll be right back." As soon as Buckbeak entered the clearing he squacked at Harry. Harry smiled at the bird who obviously knew something. Harry had always suspected that Buckbeak was highly intelligent.

"Now, I need a volunteer!" Hagrid said. Harry immediately raised his hand and climbed the fence. "Good man! Now step up here and give a bow. That's right."

Harry bowed to Buckbeak and waited impatiently for the bow to be returned. When it was Harry quickly rushed to pet him in his favorite spot. Buckbeak chirped happily at him and nuzzled Harry with his beak.

"Righ' then Harry! I reckon he might let you ride him!" Harry didn't bother to protest and allowed Hagrid to swing him onto Buckbeak's back. He held on with his thighs and let his hips roll with the bird's gate and they took off. Harry couldn't help the delighted laughter that escaped his lips. It wasn't a long flight but it was enough to get Harry wishing for more. Harry grinned at Hagrid after he landed and petted Buckbeak in thanks.

"That was amazing, Hagrid!" he said watching his friend beam in pleasure. Other students then moved to try their luck and Harry stepped aside, careful to stay near Draco. There was no way he was going to allow Malfoy to be injured again. He had very nearly gotten Hagrid fired and Buckbeak killed. It wasn't five minutes later that Malfoy sneered and insulted Buckbeak.

"You're a great ugly brute aren't you!"

Buckbeak screeched and lunged at Draco with one of his clawed feet. Slightly panicked, Harry threw the first spell at Draco that came to mind. '_Accio!'_ he thought quickly. Immediately, Draco whipped backwards, away from the Hippogriff and towards Harry. Harry caught him, but they stumbled back a few feet and landed, Draco seated in Harry lap. The class gasped and shrieked. Hagrid rushed to subdue Buckbeak and the other Slytherns rushed to help their fallen leader. Malfoy simply brushed them off and marched back towards the castle without a backwards glance. Probably only Harry noticed that his walk was slightly hurried, but then he doubted that many people had focused quite as much attention on Draco's walk as he had.

"Harry are you ok?" Hermione asked anxiously.

Harry nodded and shot her a smile. "I'm fine 'Mione."

"Harry! Why did you have to go and save Malfoy?" Harry just chuckled at Ron and stood up. Hagrid dismissed the class early with an order to read the chapter about magical horse breeds in their books. Despite Malfoy's near accident most people, and Griffindors in particular, seemed to have enjoyed the lesson. It was a merry group that headed back inside. Harry sighed as he sat down to dinner that night. It was time he did something to help his godfather.

Draco quickly closed the curtains on his bed and lay down. How had this happened?What was wrong with Potter! Draco huffed, looking up at the green canopy. Why couldn't Potter leave him alone! It had all started on the train, Draco decided. He had walked in, all ready to say something horribly insulting but then Potter had stopped him somehow! _"Miss me, Malfoy?"_ Draco mocked. "No! I most certainly did not, Potter!" And then he had blushed! Why had he blushed? And then after the carriage ride Potter had given him that _look_. It was the kind of look that Draco's parents gave each other after not seeing each other for a week. His mind quickly shied away from that comparison. This had _nothing_ to do with his parents! Now Potter was practically ignoring him! He had watched 'the-annoying-boy-who-no –longer- had- the- decency- to- wear- glasses- or- dress- like- a- tramp' all through breakfast and lunch and dinner and still Potter was ignoring him! Even after saving him from that wild beast Potter was still ignoring him! And Draco had been sitting in Potter's lap, been pressed back against chest! Draco growled up at his canopy. _Nobody_ ignored a Malfoy! Angrily, Draco sat up, reached a hand through the curtains that surrounded his bed and fumbled it around in his nightstand drawer before grabbing a very special piece of parchment. "Ah ha!"

_Harry Potter:_

_Surprisingly writes all of his notes in Latin_

_Favorite dessert is still Treacle Tart_

_Hates lemon in his tea_

_Does not like when his pathetic friends argue_

_Likes that stupid groundskeeper_

_Has a nice smile_

_Looks nice in green_

_Can see the threstrals (he petted one of them!)_

_Likes quiddich_

_Loves his bird (more than any normal person should)_

_Eats tomatos for breakfast_

_Parcelmouth _

Draco gave the list a look. It still looked pathetic. He needed more! He needed to know everything!

_Dear, Ms. Skeeter_

_ It has come to my attention that you are a reporter to be trusted with delicate information. Therefore I knew that you were the right person to send this letter to. I have already sent the following information to various law enforcement officials and they should be taking action soon. This letter should allow you to make sure that all of the details of this case get out and are not hidden by our dear Minister, who I am quite sure would not like this information to be in your hands. _

_ Sirius Black is innocent. He was never the Potter's secret keeper, he was a red herring. The Potters decided that it would be too obvious to choose Black, as it was well known how close that they were. So at the last minute, without even consulting their mentor (Albus Dumbledore), the Potter's changed Secret Keepers to Peter Pettigrew. However when Pettigrew betrayed the Potters, Black blamed himself for suggesting the transfer and went after Pettigrew in revenge. Pettigrew then cut off his own finger and blew up the street before transforming into his animagus form, a large rat, and escaping down the sewers. Pettigrew and several of his friends had become illegal animagises during school (Something I am sure that you can identify with, Ms. Skeeter). Need more proof? Then perhaps you should ask yourself why Black never got a trial? Or why Black was never found to have the Dark Mark? Or perhaps why out of all the many fingers that were pointed at the Death Eater's trials that none of the Death Eater's even mentioned Black? This all smacks of a conspiracy to me or perhaps a grand ministerial failure that Fudge is all too eager to cover up before Black can let out the truth. I just know that you will not let this injustice stand, Rita._

_ Sincerely,_

_ Veritas_

_P.S. I usually enjoy Thursday's paper._

Harry smirked. Rita was a former Slythern she would recognize the implied threat. He was basically telling her to have Sirius' story in the paper by Thursday or be ousted to the Ministry as an illegal animagus. Harry grabbed another piece of paper and wrote out a letter to Amelia Bones. This one just told the details of Sirius's story. He wrote a similar letter to Kingsly Shacklebolt, Rufus Scrimgour, and several members of the wizengamut. He signed all of the letters as 'Veritas'. The next letter he wrote was to Fudge, basically warning him to fix the problem quickly or loose his job. Instead of sealing the letters with wax, Harry used his wand to seal the letters with a decorative looking ancient rune. It was a rune for truth, and he poured magic into the rune and made it active. Anyone who read the letter would be able to literally feel a lie. It was something that had been done quite often several hundred years earlier but was unheard of now. Harry doubted even Albus knew of the old tradition. Probably only the Flamels had heard of it. After marking each letter, Harry waved his wand over them in a complicated pattern, mumbling the incantation under his breath. As he finished, each letter disappeared in a burst of flames that looked remarkably like Phoenix fire. Granted it was just an illusion, but it still looked fairly impressive. Finally, leaning back against his headboard, Harry wrote his last letter. He cast his eyes down towards the end of his bed where a petrified and magically bound Peter Pettigrew lay, looking for all the world like a rather mangy rat.

_Dumbledore,_

_For such an intelligent man you often make rather unforgivable mistakes. Sirius Black is innocent. Allow me to explain…._

Albus Dumbledore sighed into his cup of tea. His faithful familiar chirped in the background, and the sounds of laughter floated up through his window from the quiddich pitch. It was the beginning of another year and he was already thinking of his favorite student, Harry Potter. He could not help but be proud when he thought of how strong young Harry was becoming. It was evident in the way he walked and talked and in the spells that he cast. Remus had quite happily shown him the memory of Harry patronis, a stag. He had also heard from Minerva that Harry even seemed to be taking more interest in his studies this year. Indeed he would almost have to be, performing a corporeal patronis. But perhaps most impressive was that Harry seemed to be trying to overcome house prejudices. He had even saved Mr. Malfoy from being harmed by a hippogriff.

Suddenly, Albus was startled out of his reflection by a large ball of flame materializing in the middle of his desk. If he had not just heard Fawkes behind him he would have thought it was his phoenix. Just as suddenly as it appeared it was gone, leaving a small box on his desk. Curious, Albus picked up the letter that sat on top of the box. He was startled when he felt the current of magic running through the paper. Truth. A rune of truth sealed the paper. It was a most amazing bit of magic, something that he was not sure he would have been capable of accomplishing, to fuse a rune to something like paper. It would take a great deal of talent and control. Suddenly more interested in what the letter was going to say, he began to read. With each sentence the headmaster grew paler. Truth. This was truth. Sirius Black, that bright cheerful young man was an innocent. But it was the fourth paragraph that made his stomach jolt.

…_.perhaps this was all of your design. Who is to say that you did not guess young Mr. Black's innocence and therefore neglect to ask for him to receive a trial. As head of the Wizongamot one would presume that you had a certain level of authority. Was this all apart of some nefarious plot to gain control of little Harry Potter? If his godfather is cleared of all charges then the boy would no longer be under your control. You would no longer be able to force him to live where he is unwanted and unloved. I can only guess at your logic for putting him in such danger. All it would take was a well placed 'imperio' and Potter could be butchered in his sleep. No blood ward could keep that out. Certainly not one that is centered around love, when it is quite clear that his relatives show him none. I hope that you will do your best to rectify this situation. All the evidence that you need is in the box. _

_ Sincerely,_

_ Veritas_

Albus could tell because of the rune that 'Veritas' did not believe him responsible. However, he could also feel that there was no small amount of blame placed on him by this person. Blame for Sirius' situation and for Harry's. Feeling old and shamed, Albus Dumbedore opened the box. He blinked down at the rat, then stood up and walked towards his floo. It was time to do what should have been done years ago.

_Dear Sirius,_

_Read the paper._

It was the white owl again. Thanks to whoever it was that had sent him supplies he was feeling better that he had in years. If that person wanted him to read the paper then he would do it. But first he needed to find a town.

Harry just knew everything was going according to plan when he looked out of the window the next morning and noted the missing dementors. There was only one reason that they would be missing. He probably looked borderline ridiculous as he met Ron and Hermione that morning in the common room. He just couldn't seem to keep the goofy smile off of his face.

"What's up with you?" Hermione asked. "You've seemed odd the last few days."

"I'm just happy, that's all. The dementors are gone."

"So, why would that matter to you?" Ron asked as they exited the portrait.

"No reason." Harry said airily. "I'm just expecting good news."

They both gave him odd looks that faded as they entered the much louder than usual Great Hall. Mail seemed to have been delivered early and one in three students were reading The Prophet. Hedwig delivered Harry's copy moments later and he read the front page with relish. It was a large and telling article by Rita Skeeter. He passed it to Hermione when he was done. Sirius had been cleared of all charges by the Ministry, Pettigrew was getting the kiss, and restitution of an astronomical proportion had already been placed into Mr. Black's vault. The whole thing made Fudge sound horribly incompetent. Harry loved it.

Later that day in Defense, Harry was happy to see Remus looking far better and happier than he had on the train. There was a bounce in his step despite the fact that he looked like he had recently been crying.

"Good afternoon. Would you all please put you book bags away, today will be a practical lesson." Harry had not even brought his book bag to class. "Follow me."

The class got to its feet and followed the professor. Surprisingly, they did not run into Peeves but made it to the staff room without interruption. They also did not meet Snape. Harry was not overly concerned. He had not expected to leave the timeline unchanged. In fact, that was the point.

"Alright, now can anyone tell me what a boggart is." Unsurprisingly, Hermione raised her hand. "Miss. Granger."

"It's a shapeshifter, it can take the form of whatever a person fears most."

"Good! Five points to Griffindor. Anybody else?" Harry raised his hand. "Harry."

"Boggarts like small, dark spaces and that is why no one really knows what one looks like. Boggarts also secrete a type of saliva when they are left alone without contact with human emotions. Essence of Boggart is most commonly used in illegal potions that deal with permanent alteration."

"Good, Harry! Another five points! Now the best way to defeat a boggart is laughter. Nothing finishes one off quicker than someone who is not afraid. Now form a line and everyone will get a turn. The incantation is _Riddikulus! _Everybody say it…good! Now You first!" One by one the students went. Neville was third in line this time, but it was no less amusing to see Snape dressed as a woman, Harry thought is was a sight that he would enjoy seeing again, because twice was just not enough. It was after Dean's hand that Remus called Harry. To say he was surprised was an understatement. What had changed Remus' mind? Mentally shrugging, Harry moved forward to take his turn.

'_Crack!'_

A dementor. Harry raised his wand , the spell on his lips when—'_Crack!'_ it changed. Hermione lying smashed in a pool of her own blood. '_Crack!'_ Dead Ron, his arm severed. '_Crack'_ a twisting, whispering veil that led into darkness. '_Crack!' _Tom, smirking.

"_You can't escape me, Harry. I'm your destiny." _He hissed.

'_Crack!'_ '_Crack!' 'Crack!"_ Image after image all going too fast for anyone other than Harry to understand.

Cedric staring up with dead eyes, Malfoy's blood on his hand, Teddy crying and alone, Children screaming, fire, a basin full of lumonus green liquid, shrill sinister laughter that made everyone but Harry back up against the walls, and then a bright flash of green light that made half the class scream. Harry blinked against the light and noticed that the boggart was gone. Dead. Not able to find anything sufficient. Not able to find fear. Harry looked up to see that Remus was giving him a tiny smile.

"Good job, Harry." He said quietly. His voice echoed in the silence of the room as everyone stared at them.

"I didn't get to use the spell, sir." Harry pointed out. He would never need the spell, he would never let fear control him. Never again.

"You didn't need it." Remus said before clearing his throat and looking away. "Class dismissed."

Harry shot his Professor a smile before heading back to the common room to pick up his things for Arithmacy class with the Ravenclaws and Slytherns.

Draco felt like throwing up after Defense class. He was glad that he had not gotten a turn, Potter's boggart had been bad enough. It had filled the room with twisting nightmares, far more terrifying than anyone else's fears. He had not failed to notice the moment when his own face had appeared, older and blood covered. Blood on Potter's hand. Draco shivered. Potter had killed the boggart just by looking at it. Wasn't he afraid of anything? Stupid Griffindor! After rinsing his hands for the fifth time in the bathroom sink, Draco made his way to Arithmacy class. Thankfully, none of his 'friends' were taking this class. Gregory and Vince were far too stupid to survive such a class. Smirking, Draco took a seat near the back of the class where none of the 'Raven-brains' were likely to sit. All of the Slytherns knew to leave him alone. Therefore he was quite surprised when someone sat in the seat right next to him.

"Malfoy." Potter said, digging parchment and a quill out of his bag along with a pot of dark green ink.

Draco stared at him blankly for a moment. "What the hell are you doing here, Potter?" A few of the braver souls looked in their direction.

"This is Arithmacy class." Potter said. Draco felt like screaming.

"I know!" he hissed. "For Slytherins and Ravenclaws, Potter! Not for you!"

"This class fits into my schedule better, I arranged it with my head of house, now Shh! I think the professor is starting roll call."

Draco just glared at the boy beside him impotently. Was Potter _Trying_ to destroy him? It didn't seem so. Potter was surprisingly attentive to the class. He took a ridiculous amount of notes, in Latin. And he added example numerical equations and footnotes that gave spell examples with notes on theory. In fact Potter's notes were quite distracting. Draco could not help but lean over a bit every few minutes to try and read them. Not even he knew so much about Arithmacy and he had begun learning it when he was eight. And Potter did other odd things as well. He referenced books and Scholars, and added odd looking equations that were more letter than number and very confusing to Draco. Potter seemed to understand it though as he seemed to be using these odd letter equations as a comparison to what they were working on.

Then, as he had to lean rather close to see Potter's notes, Draco could not help but notice that Potter smelled a bit like vanilla. Vanilla and a Pottery type sent mixed in together that made Draco want to keep leaning closer. It wasn't until the bell rang and the professor excused them that Draco realized that he had not heard a word of the nearly two-hour lecture. He looked down at his parchment and was shocked to see that only a few, rather wobbly and inadequate sentences graced the page.

"_Gemini scriptum!" _came a voice at his side. Potter had his wand out doing something to his notes. "Here." He shoved a copy of the ridiculously lengthy notes onto Draco's desk. "Lucky you sat by me, eh Malfoy?" Potter asked with a smirk. Draco glared at him as he left the room. '_Stupid Potter!'_ he would not have needed the notes if Potter hadn't distracted him. Still, he couldn't help the little smile that drifted to his face. Potter was not ignoring him anymore. How could he if they sat by each other in Arithmacy, where none of Potter's friends could come.

Harry had forgotten how serious Oliver took quiddich, but he could not help but enjoy the practices anyway. Sure he ended up exhausted and wet and more that a little cold but it was amazing to be back on a broom. With the dementors gone he couldn't help but think that the cup was going to be theirs this year. Still, he hoped that Sirius found it in his heart to buy him another Firebolt, he was really starting to miss having one. He would buy one for himself if he had to, it would just mean more coming from his godfather.

Not that Harry was forgetting about his plans. He was here for a reason. Sirius was free, but he still had other people to save. He looked out across the common room. Ginny seemed to be looking at a book with Colin, and Ron and Hermione we working on homework. Harry noticed that Hermione looked a little more frazzled than usual. Fred and George were in the corner with Lee, most likely planning something. He sighed. They were all so innocent, they had no idea what the next few years would bring. He would never be able to protect them…unless. Harry sat up straighter, a smirk alighting on his face. Unless they helped. It would take some planning, a lot of work, but then they had years. Of course the hard thing would be keeping it from everybody in The Order as well as the Death Eaters. He sighed leaning back once again. He needed the map. He wanted it, it was his fathers. He felt the same way about the map as he did about his cloak. But, he admitted to himself, the map was hardly complete. He could make a better one, perhaps one that could only be read by people with a certain type of magical signature. Smiling, Harry jumped up and headed to the library. He had work to do. Maps to make, an army to recruit and keep secret, and spells to design. The best part was that he already knew who he could ask to join and who he needed to steer clear of.

Remus paused in surprise. Currently he was in the library looking for additional information on siren mating habits, he had not expected to see Harry alone at one of the large, and rather gloomy, tables in the back of the library. The boy had piled the table full of rather thick books and seemed to be writing a string of complicated looking runic symbols across a sheet of parchment. Remus had ever been very good with runes but he could see that Harry was writing a rather advanced formula of some kind. Remus sighed quietly to himself, Dumbledore had not told Harry anything yet. Probably the only information that the boy had was what he had been able to gather for himself. Harry needed to know what was going on, there was no doubt that Sirius would want to see him as soon as the ministry and St. Mungo's were through with him. Having decided his course of action, Remus cleared his throat.

"Oh, hello Professsor." Harry smiled. Remus could not help but smile back. Harry was such a sweet boy, and very intelligent.

"Hello, Harry. Do you have a moment?"

Harry waved a hand at the seat across from him and set down his quill. "Something wrong, Sir?" Remus shook his head. How did one start such a conversation?

"How are your classes going?" he nearly winced at the pathetic question. He was happy to see Harry brighten up though.

"Very well, sir. I particularly like the new ones, and potions is getting more complex this year too. We have started working on the theorems finally." Remus raised an eye-brow.

"Theorems?" he asked.

"Yes, sir. They don't call them that, but that's what they are. I think we should have really started them in first year though. They really help to make potions more understandable. But I'm sure Professor Snape has his reasons."

Remus nodded, a little surprised by the slight praise for his colleague. "You like potions?"

Harry smiled. "Well, I like the subject not the class. Professor Snape is really a brilliant potions master, but I believe that he would probably do better working in research than as an instructor—were the situation different. I know he has invented several useful potions and even helped Damocles Belby invent the Wolfsbane potion, not that he got any credit."

Remus leaned forward. "I didn't know that. How did you find that out?"

Harry looked around a moment before leaning closer. "Well, I heard Marcus Belby say something about it and then looked into it. Probably shouldn't have pried but I was interested. Genetic-infused curses are very interesting after all."

Remus blinked. What? How did Harry know that term. That was what curses that altered the body and became a permanent part of a person's genetic makeup were called. Curses like Lycanthropy. "Genetic-infused curses?" he asked trying to sound vaguely curious.

Harry nodded eagerly. "Of course! I have read a lot about them."

"I—" Remus cleared his throat, eager to change the subject but not eager to continue with what he had to say. "I wanted to speak with you about Sirius Black." He said finally. Harry leaned closer again.

"Is he okay?"

Remus blinked. That was not what he was expecting. "Yes, Harry. He is better than expected actually. He is at St. Mungos, but should be leaving soon. It seems that someone sent him food and potions while he was on the run, so he was in better shape than expected."

Harry sighed. "Oh, good! I was afraid that he hadn't gotten them!"

"What? It was you?"

Harry nodded. "Of course, who else would it be? I had a dream about him, so I knew he was innocent. I tried to tell people but…." The boy shrugged.

"You had a dream?" James' aunt had been a seer. Perhaps Harry had inherited some of her talent. "Do you have this kind of dream often?"

Harry shook his head. "No, sir. Only about things like this. In first year I kept having dreams that Professor Quirrel's turban was strangling me. Then it turns out that Voldemort was hiding under his turban, and he actually did try to strangle me at the end of the year. Since then I try to listen to these types of dreams."

"Did you tell Professor Dumbledore about your dreams?" Remus asked weakly.

Harry nodded, "Yes, sir. Well, not about Quirrel, that was a long time ago. But I did tell him about my Sirius dream months ago. I don't think he believed me though because he never said anything about it."

"Oh."

"Yeah. Anyway, do you think I can see Sirius? Do you think he would want to meet me?"

"Yes, I know he would. He is really anxious to see you. I will let him know that you want to, perhaps he can meet with you during you Hogsmeade weekend."

Harry smiled, "Sounds great!"

Remus nodded. "Good, I'll just be going then." He cleared his throat. He would be going straight to see his old friend. He could uses the Floo in his office and be there in minutes.

Harry watched Remus leave with a sigh. He wished that there was some way to help Remus. If things stayed the same, Remus would be out of a job at the end of the year. In truth, Harry had several ideas about how to help his friend…ideas that would all be just as likely to fail as succeed. It was something else he needed to work on though. Not just for Remus but for Teddy as well. There was noting more heart wrenching than seeing a baby transform. He would not let that be his godson's fate. Harry sighed. Mentally adding 'cure lycanthropy' under 'form army' on his list of things to do. He must have been delusional thinking that third year would be easy.

"Time lag." He assured himself quietly.

"Don't be nervious!" Sirius said.

Remus shot his friend an amused look.

"Harry, will like us. I am almost sure of it." Sirius continued to ramble. "He did send me that bag. And he said he wanted to see me."

"Harry already likes you, Padfoot. And he already met me, remember."

"Not really fair." Sirius mumbled. "Anyways, where is _my_ godson?"

Remus chuckled. "I'm not sure, but he is here somewhere. Minerva saw him and his friends exiting the gates. I'm sure we'll run into him."

"Alright, let's start at this end and work our way through."

Harry smiled at the town. He had always loved Hogsmede, wizards could be themselves here. Currently Ron and Hermione were inside Honeydukes, but Harry had only gone in long enough to buy a few things before separating. He did have supplies that he needed; Christmas was coming up after all. Harry smirked as he saw Cormic McLaggin pulling a girl down the street. That boy was such a prat.

Harry eyed the boy with disdain and lifted his wand, smirk growing bigger. McLaggin _had_ hit him over the head with a beater's bat. Granted that was in a different timeline, but some things deserved payback. Harry gave a quick, nonchalant twirl with his wand that sent a spiral of magic right at the git's back. Feeling inspired, Harry moved through the crowd silently, hitting several other undesirables with the spell. Finally, stepping far away from the victums..erm…participants, he activated the spell.

Sirius felt his eyes go wide. Screams erupted from the crowded street and people ran in terror as if afraid of being infected. Others poured out of the shops to witness the spectacle. And all the while a loud song could be heard rising from the center of the disturbance. Sirius and Remus pushed their way through the crowed to get a look. Half a dozen disturbingly ugly girls were doing a dance that seemed to involve a lot of rubbing up against one another. Sirius had been in prison a long time but even he found the display stomach turning. Sirius couldn't help but think that all of the girls looked like a nasty lot. _Slytherins probably_, he thought. It wasn't until he met Remus' eyes that the two busted out into laughter before continuing on their quest to find Harry.

Across the square and ten minutes later, Harry had finally fallen to the ground behind a fountain and was cackling insanely, still close enough to hear the curses of those being pelted with rubbish and snowballs. Really, he should have felt a little guilty but for some reason all he could do was laugh. It had been far too long since he had pulled a prank.

"What do we have here, Gred?"

"I don't rightly know, Forge."

Still laughing, Harry allowed them to pull him to his feet. "Just fell down." He assured them, trying to look innocent.

"What has ickle Harry—"

"Done?"

"Me?" Harry looked shocked. "I was only looking for Hermione and Ron, how could I have had anything to do with this?"

"Not convincing, is he brother mine?"

"No indeed, dear brother."

"You honestly think that an innocent third year like me could be involved in such a public disregard for the rules. I am appalled!" Harry shot them a superior look and took of down the street not noticing the grins that the twins shot each other or the speculative looks that they threw in his direction.

_A.N. Thank you so much for all of your reviews! Right now I am in the middle of a massive rewrite of this story. I realized that I had made Harry a little bit of a Garry-Sue and now I'm trying to fix that. So this is the last chapter of this version of the story that I will be posting. I will begin posting the new version soon under the title "Seer Unseen: Untamed Magic"._


	4. Chapter 4

**HOGSMEADE EXPOSED!**

**By Rita Skeeter**

** Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry has always participated it what is known as 'The Hogsmeade Weekend', it is a privilege and right of passage for many students. Which is why the wizarding community was so shocked by the recent profane display put on by several of the schools brightest students. One of which was the schools own HeadBoy Percy Weatherby. Said students shocked Hogsmeade inhabitants and Hogwarts' students by wearing very revealing muggle garments that seemed to be a mockery of a sailor's suit. These students also charmed balloons filled with various offensive substances to be flung at the unsuspecting bystanders. This reporter received an anonymous tip and arrived on the scene just as our own Boy-Who-Lived stumbled out of Honeydukes chocolates and was met with the spectacle that was so offensive to his innocent eyes. **

** "I just don't understand." Said a distressed Harry Potter (age 10). "They are supposed to be our role models. Why would anyone do such an awful thing in the street!" Mr. Potter was at this time so overcome with emotion that he had to duck away. However, several other students were also present….**

Harry tried not to smile at the paper. It really had been a stroke of brilliance to send Rita that tip. He quickly tore the article out of the paper and passed the rest along to Hermione. He tucked the article into his robe. How Rita had managed to obscure the facts to such an astounding degree was slightly mind boggling to him.

"Oh, done Harry?" Hermione asked, picking up the paper.

Harry nodded. "All done. Nothing interesting though."

Hermione nodded and began reading it anyways as he knew that she would. Thankfully Ron and Hermione had missed the 'show' the day before and once it was over the professors had led them all back up to the castle two hours early. Harry was upset that he had not gotten to spend much time with Sirius, but his godfather had promised that they could spend Christmas together. Just thinking back on the few short hours that he had spent with Sirius in Hogsmeade made him giddy. It still astounded him that life could have went from being so miserable to being so perfect in such a short amount of time. Harry shook himself out of his thoughts and looked down at his watch.

"Anyways, I think we need to leave guys. I shudder to think of what a certain potions professor will do to us if we're late."

Hermione nodded eagerly and Ron quickly crammed another sausage into his mouth before they all three set off for potions class. On the whole his classes were ridiculously easy but he was keeping busy with his extra curricular activities. In a way he was glad that Hermione was so busy, otherwise she would have noticed how often he was working on something that had nothing to so with schoolwork. Ron was largely oblivious to such details and no one else seemed to care about what he was doing.

Draco felt like screaming. What was Potter doing?

"What's Potter doing now?" asked Pansy. Draco shot her a scathing look. How was he supposed to know?

"Talking to that Huffelpuff guy, looks like." Blaize answered in his customary board tone.

"Wonder why?" Millicent asked gruffly. Actually, everything Bulstrode said was said gruffly.

Crabbe grunted. Goyle looked confused. Greengrass looked at her year mates with thinly veiled disgust, and Draco didn't bother to look at them at all. Potter was eating lunch over at the Huffelpuff table with one of the sixth year boys. 'Digby', Draco thought. 'His name is Digby'. Draco supposed that the older boy was attractive in a goonish, Huffelpuffian way but he didn't seem to be anything special. Certainly not worth sitting with for a whole lunch! And they seemed to be having some kind of discussion. For the first time ever, Draco wished that their table was closer to the Huffelpuffs. He was still having trouble finding anything on Potter. Disgruntled, Draco pushed away his plate. He had been following the other boy for days and nothing. All he had found out was that Potter had somehow arranged the whole Hogsmeade fiasco. Unfortunately, he had not been able to go, instead he had spent the day cleaning classrooms for detention. Really, it wasn't his fault that first years were such cry babies. Laughter at the Huffelpuff table caught his attention. Potter and Digby. What could possibly be so funny anyways? And where was Granger? Draco had just noticed that the girl seemed to be missing. The Weasel was sitting near Potter at the Huffelpuff table but he was too busy shoveling food into his mouth to talk much. Sneering, Draco grabbed his things and stormed out of the Great Hall.

Harry smiled into his journal. It was where he was writing all of his plans and spells. He could not believe how well things were going. It had been easy to befriend Cedric. All he had needed to do was bring up seeker strategies and the next thing he knew he was eating lunch with the older boy. Cedric was much as Harry remembered him, strong, and brave, and just too nice for his own good. Harry couldn't help but be affected by his presence. Cedric's death had had a profound impact on his childhood, and seeing him alive and smiling was enough to put the occasional lump in Harry throat. Harry closed his journal with a sigh. He was getting distracted. And he needed to find a way to convince people to join him.

"Harry?"

He jumped a little in surprise. "Hey Ginny! What brings you here?"

"Transfiguration. I'm horrible at it! Hermione suggested a book though…."

"What is it, maybe I can help."

Ginny looked at him as if unsure for a moment before setting down her bag and pulling out an essay titled, 'Bean to Bottle'.

"Bean to bottle huh?"

Ginny nodded, her face a brilliant red. "Yeah, all my bottles turn out sort of bean-like."

Harry read over her essay before giving her a smile. "I think I know what you problem is. You are just not visualizing it properly."

Ginny looked at him skeptically.

"I'm serious, look- close you eyes." She blushed a little harder but did as he said. "Good now take nice even breaths. Good. Now think about the bean. Picture it sitting there, feel how much it weighs, feel the smoothness of it, and see the color. Now, slowly, very slowly, imagine the bean growing bigger and stretching. Hollowing and growing into a bottle shape. Now imagine the material changing, washing over it and leaving it smooth glass. See it? Good. Now open you eyes and try it!"

Ginny shot him a nervous look before pulling out a bean and pointing her wand at it. She moved her wand carefully in the right way and said the incantation. Suddenly, the bean changed into a bottle.

"Perfect!" Harry laughed as Ginny smiled.

"I can't believe it was that easy! Thanks Harry!" she gushed. Harry just laughed and waved her off.

"You just needed to picture it right." Ginny thanked him again before rushing off to do her essay. With Ginny gone his mind rushed back to the task at hand. He needed some place where they could meet. Some place Albus would not be able to watch. It needed to be a place that everybody could get to easily as well. Shaking his head, Harry gathered his things and made his way towards the second floor. After checking to be sure that no one was watching, Harry slid inside the girl's bathroom.

"Harry!" Myrtle exclaimed.

"Hello, Myrtle! Good to see you again." He said. It wasn't, but she didn't need to know that. Myrtle blushed in what she must have assumed was an enticing way.

"I thought you had forgotten about me."

Harry shook his head. "Of course not!" he shot her a smile and hastily swept toward the broken faucet. "_**Open!**_" he hissed. He closed his eyes against the screeching sound of concrete grinding against stone. "_Aquimentia maximus!" _he said briskly. A large deluge of water shot out of the tip of his wand. He kept squirting until he was fairly sure that the pipe had been cleaned out. He followed this up with a rather vehement heating and drying spell and several additional cleaning spells. Finally feeling that he was not likely to ruin his uniform, Harry sat his bag on his lap and allowed himself to fall down the pipe. The stench that met his nose was bad enough that he immediately threw up a bubble head charm. "_**Close!**_" The pipe's entrance grinded closed. Sighing in his bubble of air, Harry set his bag aside. The floor on this side of the cave-in was just covered in filth and animal bones. He spent several long minutes banishing bones and scorgifying filth. None of that helped much. Sighing, he conjured soapy brushes and charmed them to clean. He watched in satisfaction as his several dozen scrub brushes attacked the walls and ceiling. He banished them when they were done and moved towards the cave in. Unfortunately, the cave in looked much worse than he remembered it to be. The last thing he needed was the ceiling to cave in on him. Quickly he transfigured several of the bigger boulders into columns to add support. Then he began to banish the other rocks. Finally he moved the columns around to better positions and took a little more time to make them more decorative looking. Now they resembled black marble and they each had snakes etched into them, along with a runic spell for stability and protection. Harry thought they looked very nice, and carefully added one on each side of the passageway every five feet. It was exhausting work, especially since the runes were all active, but they would last nearly forever. It took even more time and energy to fold up the snake skins and set them aside and then clean the second half of the passageway. He paid extra attention to cleaning the circular doorway into the chamber itself. He was surprised to see that it was a very pretty door. It was solid silver, as were the entwining snakes. The snakes' eyes were emerald, and several rubies decorated the doors outer circle. When he was finished, Harry looked over the entrance way in speculation. The door and his pillars were nice but the floors were still jagged stone and so was the ceiling. He would need to do something about that… later. He was completely exhausted, and he barely had the energy to levitate himself up the pipe and walk back to his bed before falling asleep.

It was only a few days later, when he was looking up alchemical transformations in the library that Hermione finally confronted him.

"Harry!"

"Hello." He said vaguely. He had several ideas for the ceiling and a tenitive idea for the floor.

"Don't you 'hello' me Harry James Potter! I want to know what's going on with you!"

"What do you mean?"

Hermione looked flushed, and pale, and near tears. Probably from exhaustion. "You are practically living in the library, you get perfect scores in class, and you have started making friends with people. Like Cedric Diggory and those other HuffelPuff boys. I want to know whats going on!"

Harry patted her on the shoulder. "Why don't you sit down 'Mione. Now, I am working on a project. It is a surprise. When I finish, I will show you it and tell you all about it. Now what I need to know is what I can do to help."

She looked shocked. "Help what?"

He shot her a look. "Hermione, I can see that you are running yourself ragged, and I know all about that trinket around you neck" She gasped.

"How?"

"It is fairly obvious to someone who spends as much time around you as I do. You would have figured it out too. Now, I think you should drop Divination and Muggle studies. You don't need those classes and they are not teaching you anything, and if you drop them you can spend more time on the classes that matter."

"No, I can't! Professor McGonagall thinks I can do this!"

"Mione, look. You are not learning more this way and you are not proving anything. All this is doing is wearing you so thin that you don't have time to focus on what matters."

"But the time turner—"

"You can buy them, you know. If you really want one you can buy one and get a permit to use it. Until then, just go talk to McGonagall and tell her how things are. I guarantee that she takes one look at you and sends you to bed."

Hermione sighed. "I just wanted to take everything."

Harry looked her in the eyes. "Are you even going to miss those classes?" Hesitantly, she shook her head.

"Then go." Hermione nodded and he watched her wearily leave the library.

"So, Potter! Your little mudblood friend has been using a time turner!" Draco Malfoy asked as he stepped out of a nearby isle. They were all alone in the back of the library. It was where the more advanced books were kept and Harry admitted that it was slightly gloomy. Still, Draco managed to look nearly angelic in the torch light. For once he didn't have a proper sneer on his face and he looked something like a lost little boy. He really was, Harry thought. He was a lost little boy, so broken and twisted that he didn't even know what he wanted or who he was.

Harry was on his feet and moving towards the blonde before he could stop himself. Surprised, Draco tried to back up, but Harry grabbed the front of his robe and pulled him close. Close enough that their bodies were pressed against each other and their breath mingled. Harry watched in fascination as Draco flushed and his eyes drifted closed. It was one of the most arousing things that he had ever seen. Reminding himself that they were only thirteen, Harry pulled the other boy in for a kiss.

It was like fireworks going off in his brain, his body collapsed and sank into Harry. Potter's lips were moving against his, sending shocks along his body. He wasn't sure what to do so he let Potter take the lead. Something like a whimper or a moan came from somewhere but surly not from him, and then he felt Potter's tongue run across his bottom lip. He gasped. And teeth too, Potter was using his teeth. Draco let out a moan that he couldn't hold back as a tongue entered his mouth and an arm pulled him in closer. He took a desperate breath before being pulled in again, blood rushed to his head. He felt his back being pushed against a wall or something else hard, and Potter was pressing him from the other side. It was amazing and perfect, and just like it was supposed to be.

"Huuuuh!" An enraged gasp startled them out of their kiss. They both looked over into the livid face of Madam Pince. "For shame! This is a place of learning!" Draco was quite upset when Potter let him go and moved back over to his things. "I won't have this behavior here! You!" She pointed at Potter, he looked surprised. "Get out! Just like your father and his hooligan friends! Spilling ink, vanishing books, explosions!" She was screaming now Draco noticed. "Just get out!" she shrieked. And Potter did, he grabbed up his things and left. "Don't come back. I'll be speaking with the Headmaster!"

Draco wasted no time in following after Potter. He found him slumped up against the wall outside the library and laughing. Draco felt his lips twitch. And then his eyes met Potters and he could help but join in.

"So what is it you are saying, Madam?" Albus asked. He had never known Madam Pince to be this difficult before. "You are saying that Harry has followed his father's footsteps and caused destruction in the library?"

The woman pushed a tuft of gray hair back into her bun. "No, Headmaster. I am simply saying that the little monster was caught practically fornicating in the back stacks!"

Minerva gasped. "Surely you are mistaken!" Albus himself was rather surprised. Harry was still quite young and had never shown any interest in any girl other that Ms. Granger to the best of his knowledge. "Not Hermione Granger!"

Madam Pince sniffed. "No, not Miss. Granger. Some boy." Minerva gasped and met his eye.

"An older boy?" Minerva asked worriedly. Madam Pince shook her head.

"No, Ma'am. A boy about his age. Blonde and pale, may have been a Slytherin. I honestly didn't get a very good look at him."

Albus felt a smile twitch to his face. Blonde, pale, and Slytherin. Only one boy fit that description. "Thank you Madam, I shall take care of it."

The librarian nodded and left. Fawkes chirped a little into the silence.

"Dear Merlin, Albus. Potter and Malfoy fornicating in the Library!"

"I am sure it can all be explained. I believe that we should perhaps call Mr. Potter up to my office." Fawkes chirped. "Oh, thank you, Fawkes."

Draco was flushed again. It was really adorable. Harry really wanted to touch him. But he doubted that it would be appreciated at the moment.

"—And you can't just kiss people, Potter! You have to ask permission first! Now we are going to get in trouble and everyone will know about it happening! And Potter, are you listening? Potter quit starring at my lips! Potter!"

"Did you say something, Draco?" Harry asked. As soon as they had stopped laughing and gotten to an empty class room to 'talk', Draco had started getting mad. Harry hadn't minded at first because Malfoy looked very attractive all red and firey, but now he wanted to kiss him again, and touch him. He was also considering something with less clothes. He had a lifetime worth of fantasies involving Draco and he was eager to begin exploring them.

"Yes! I was saying—" Harry cut him off. He crashed their lips together. His arms automatically wrapped around the other boy and pulled him closer. As close as they could get, their tounges touched and Harry could feel the heat of the other boy's breath. Draco tasted amazing. Teeth, lips, tonge, Harry attacked Draco like a starving man attacks a cheeseburger. The sounds that Draco made sent sensations through his body. Moans that were half hidden in breaths and whimpers that were hidden by their lips, and suddenly quite without any plan to do so, Harry pushed his hips towards Draco's. They both gasped at the sensation. Harry found himself pushing Draco to lay back on a desk. His hand found its way into Draco's shirt, and their hips grinded together. Draco clawed at his back under his shirt, frantically responding by rubbing against Harry wantonly. His eyes were closed and his breath was against Harry's neck. Harry's mouth found Draco's own neck, then his sholder, then his mouth, then his ear lobe. Draco let out a muffeled scream as he found his release. Harry followed moments after and rolled to the side. The hard wood of the table pressed against his back and their heavy breaths filled the room.

"Never did that before." Harry breathed quite honestly. He had had sex before, when he was older, but those encounters were not happy memories for him. He had certainly never particulalrly enjoyed them or initiated them and he had never even considered sleeping with another boy, despite his obsession for all things Draco Malfoy. This really was a first.

"I should hope not!" Draco sounded breathless and scandalized but Harry could hear that he was smug about something as well. Harry flicked his wand to clean them both and none too soon. A great fiery ball erupted above them. They both shrieked and jumped up, just in time for Fawkes to land on the table. The bird gave the boys a chastising glance and held out his leg, a rolled up piece of parchment attached to it. Harry and Draco shared a semi panicked glance. Sighing, Harry took the letter and unrolled it.

Sirius, who had just finished an hour-long argument with his mother, was now in the kitchen having a similar one with the house elf.

"Give those to me!" Sirius commanded. For a moment Kreatcher looked like he might obey but it passed and he jerked the offensive piece of fabric back.

"No! Bad Master! Mistress would not be pleased!" the creature wailed. Disgusted, Sirius let go of the other side of the piece of fabric. The little creature scurried off, seemingly thrilled to own what had once been Sirius' mother's underwear. No sooner had the thing closed itself up in his cupboard and the floo lit up. Surprised, but pleased to speak to a real person, Sirius excepted the call.

"Ahhh, Sirius, my boy! I hope you are doing well?" Albus Dumbledore's cheerful face greeted him.

Sirius nodded. "Just fine. Is everything ok? Harry, is he ok?" he asked slightly panicked now. He had not even gotten to spend much time with his godson yet and already something was wrong! A few hours walking around Hogsmeade together and a rather awkward lunch in the Three Broomsticks was all the time they had had together.

Albus chuckled. "Fine, Sirius, just fine. However, there does seem to be a slight disciplinary problem and this is usually the thing parents attend. If you are interested—"

"I'll be right through!" Sirius interrupted. He had waited years to see Harry have a 'slight disciplinary problem', or any kind of anything for that matter. But this was even better, he had been slightly worried after hearing from Moony about how smart Harry was and then reading that article in the paper. What if Harry had not inherited his father's sense of humor? How would they get along? He was scared to death that he would mess this godfather thing up worse than he already had.

"Ah, Good to see you!" Albus said as he stepped out.

"Hello, Professors!" he smiled cheekily at McGonagall. She shot him a look that clearly told him to 'behave' but he ignored it and accepted a lemon drop from Albus.

"Now, Sirius as this is one of your first meetings with your godson I thought that maybe you could wear this" he held up an invisibility cloak, "until we are done and then you can have a proper reunion." Sirius agreed. He was curious and this way he could watch his godson all he wanted. He had just pulled it on when a knock sounded on the door.

"Come in Mr. Potter, Mr. Malfoy." Sirius immediately stiffened. He still could not believe that Lucius Malfoy was roaming free out there after all these years. His thoughts were cut off when two boys entered the room. One of them was pale and blonde and looked like a younger and more handsome version of Lucius. The other was slim, slightly tanned, had messy dark hair and bright green eyes. Harry. He looked so much like James it made his chest ache just as fiercely as it had the weekend before. It was only after both of the boys were seated and his heart beat slowed down that he noticed something odd. Both of the boys looked…well, snogged senseless. Their hair was slightly messy, their lips were swollen, and they both looked flushed. Granted the blonde kid seemed to be worse off than Harry. In fact, the blonde kid looked mortified. He was beet red, and was not meeting anybody's eyes. Sirius also noticed that he was sitting a little closer to Harry than was strictly necessary. If he would have been Padfoot he would have growled. "Now, some very serious accusations have been made by the librarian, Madam Pince." Sirius winced. That bat was still alive? "She says that she caught the two of you in a compromising position in the back stacks." Sirius blinked in surprise. Snogging in the library, that was down right ballsy. Harry seemed unaffected by this accusation, but the other boy went even redder. Harry shot him a worried glance.

"Really? I can't imagine what she meant by that." Harry drawled. Sirius almost snorted.

"Can you not? Well then as we have no proof that you were involved, you may leave Mr. Malfoy." Albus said, obviously having pity of the Malfoy boy who looked like he was about to pass out.

"Yes, sir." The boy mumbled. He was gone at a near inhuman speed.

"Now, Harry. Please explain."

Harry shot McGonagall a look. She raised an eyebrow at him. "Well, Mr. Potter? You heard the Headmaster."

"Erm…well, I…." Harry sighed. "Yeah, its true." He admitted. "But it's not like we planned it or anything!" Dumbledore and McGonigall shared a glance. "And Draco had nothing to do with it. I ambushed him."

"Very well, Harry. Then Madam Pince's punishment stands. You are now banished from the library."

"What?" Harry asked, obviously scandalized. "But how will I learn anything?"

"He does have a point, Headmaster." Sirius said, taking off the cloak.

"Sirius!" Harry flew at him in a hug that he returned greedily. Harry gave very nice hugs, which was surprising because neither James nor Lilly had been huggers.

"Nevertheless," Albus said, ignoring the outburst from Harry. "I shall let the punishment stand for this year and we can discus the issue with Madam Pince next year."

"Yes, sir." Harry said, obviously upset. Sirius felt bad for him. It didn't seem fair that the other kid wasn't even getting punished.

"Good, that's all settled, now on to the next matter." Dumbledore said cheerfully. "I am sure that you remember the rather unusual occurrence that happened on the Hogsmeade weekend."

Harry nodded.

"Well, Professor McGonagall is in charge of discovering those responsible. And as you are the only student mentioned by name in the paper we want you to tell us if you remember anything useful from that day."

"Useful?" Harry asked. Sirius thought his voice sounded a little strained. Maybe he did know something.

"Yes, Mr. Potter. I want you to tell me who you believe responsible. I have heard from several students that you were seen speaking with the Weasly twins. If they are responsible for yet another prank we need to know."

Harry smiled. "Professor, I can't say who would do such a thing, but I am sure that the Weasly twins were in no way involved. Is that all?" he asked, starting to stand up.

A dry raspy laugh sounded throughout the room, startling everyone but Dumbledore. Sirius calmed down once he realized that it was just the sorting hat.

"Something funny?" Harry demanded. He looked a bit angry all of a sudden. Harry was looking at the hat the way he looked at Kreatcher.

The hat chuckled a bit more. "Oh no, Potter. I am quite enjoying the show."

"That's enough." Dumbledore told the hat. "I believe Harry has proven time and time again that he truly belongs where he is. He truly had no business with you"

"Thank you, Sir." Harry said. Sirius pulled Harry into another hug...just in case his godson needed comforting.

The hat just chuckled. "You even sound like him!" Sirius was surprised to see both Harry and Dumbledore stiffen. Suddenly, Harry stood up and moved toward the door. "I have quiddich practice." He said. Sirius didn't like the way his voice sounded. "I'll see you soon Sirius. Will you write to me?"

"Of course! Take care, alright?" Harry nodded.

"Harry…" Dumbledore trailed off and sighed. "You know that we are all available if you wish to talk."

"Yes, sir." Harry said and then he was gone.

Sirius threw the cloak down on Dumbledore's desk. "What was that about!"

"Good question! I want an answer as well." McGonagall said.

Dumbledore sighed. "It is not my story to tell. I also do not think it wise that you ask Harry about it."

The hat made a wheezing sound. "That boy is in denial."

"Be that as it may." Dumbledore sounded slightly angry. "You made your choice two years ago and I would like you to stop engaging Harry in conversations when he comes to my office."

The hat sniffed. "I could always resort him."

"You will do no such thing!" McGonagall shouted, scandalized at the very thought.

"I agree." Dumbledore said. "Not unless Harry specifically asks for it. And I dare say that he never will."

Harry leaned against the passage wall. He was down in the chamber again. Or almost anyway, he was still working on the passage into the chamber. Or he would have been if he had not been thinking of what had happened with Draco. He had let things get out of hand. He should have waited until they were friends or something first. Now Draco had run off somewhere, probably the Slytherin common room, and Harry could not find him. He needed advice; he wasn't sure what to do. He needed Hermione. She would know what to do. Of course that meant telling her about what had happened, which would probably cause him to die of embarrassment. Add that to the fact that he still was not sure how he could do the floors the way he wanted them. Not to mention that he would now have to wear his cloak to even go to the library. All in all it would have been a terrible day without the snogging. It would have been a horrible day with out that. That part had been amazing, one of the most pleasant experiences he had ever had actually. Sighing, Harry looked down at his alchemy book.

He just didn't understand how the chemical process worked to change granite into obsidian permanently. Especially since he wanted to embed a permanent charm into the stone. It was a little beyond him. He needed more information. He needed to know what Draco was thinking!

Disgusted with himself and his sad work ethic, he put down the book and strode towards the exit. He needed to speak to a certain time traveler and he needed to do it right away. Males just weren't meant to understand these sorts of things.


End file.
